Faking It: Fairy Style
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Natsu and Gray are best friends, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to an instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... he may not be completely Faking It?
1. Faking it

**Summary _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: This is based off the TV series, Faking it. (Which is AWESOME, watch it) It came to me in a dream and I had to write it! The only differences are that there's no Oliver, this version of Liam and Karma AREN'T in love or having any affairs and this Karma and Amy... Well... You'll see! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

Gray sighed in contentment, it was a nice morning and his alarm hadn't gone off yet. A simple smile settled on his lips as he rolled over, kicking off the covers and stretching out the kinks in his back and neck. His eyes closed again and just as he was about to drift back into dreamland, a harsh set of angry buzzes yanked him wide awake. He groaned and rolled over reaching for his phone and glancing at the contact. Of course, _Natsu_.

He answered the call and snarled lividly, "What time is it, you bastard!?"

"Only 7:30, Ice-Princess." Natsu snorted, rushing around his room as he got ready for the day, "Jeez are you still sleeping?"

"Well, I _was..._ " Gray muttered, yawning and sitting up, "Damn Flame-Brain."

"Anyway, how do blind people pick out clothes?" Gray frowned.

"Blind people? Don't tell me you were actually _serious_ yesterday!?"

"Yep, totally! Now help me, Stripper!" He snapped, grabbing a shirt from his draw and pulling it up over his head.

"How am I supposed to know?" Gray raised an eyebrow, "They probably wear a lot of sweat pants... And since when do you care about clothes?"

"Point taken," He shoved on a pair of white sweat pants and wrapped his scarf around his neck, "Well I'm good, anyhow, you better not be naked when I get to yours, or I'll have to punch the perverted-ness outta ya."

"You do that anyway... Idiot." He rolled out of bed and hardly even noticed his naked-ness as he began to search for something decent to wear, "So, tell me again how this will rescue us from 'obscurity'? 'Cause yesterday this sounded crazier than Lyon's Twitter feed."

Natsu rolled his eyes headed towards his bedroom door as a sweet knock rapped on the wood, "Hold on..." He pulled open the door and raised his eyebrows at his mom, Grandine.

"Morning, Sweetheart." She greeted, electing a suspiciously laugh-like cough from the other side of the line.

"Heeeyyy, mom." Natsu gritted out a smile, "I'm on the phone."

"Oh! Happy Friday, Gray!" She called, eyes twinkling as the pink-haired women held out a cup to her son, "I made you some tea, sweetie, you're chart predicts a major cosmic shift that may upset your tummy, so nothing spicy today, ok?"

"I hope not, but anyway, gotta go... Gray's in a ... crisis?"

"Oh no, what happened?" Grandine questioned, "Does he need anything? Medicine? Should I send Wendy over?"

"What, no... It's just... His hamster... died..." He began to close the door, "Yeah, he needs me, bye!"

"Urgh, you know I'm creeped out by rodents!"

"Sorry, only thing I could think of..." He quickly downed his tea and made for his window, "Why can't I have a normal mom?"

Gray pulled on some boxers and opened his door, only to see his soon-to-be-mother-in-law steaming a dress in the middle of the hall, "Rise and shine!" She called, only to have Gray slam the door in her face.

"You and me both..." Natsu raced down the road and in moments appeared at Gray's house, "So, anyway, you were explaining this 'plan'? I bet it's as crap as your grades."

"Shut it, Ice-pants, and open the window, moron!" Gray made his way to his window and flipped the catch. Natsu hung up and tossed his phone into his bag, "Alright, so," He began as he climbed in through the window, "We live in Magnolia, blue oasis in the red sea of Fiore."

"So what?" Gray snapped, grabbing a pair of jeans to haphazardly sling on, only to get socked in the face by his best friend, "Hey!"

"I told you I'd knock the perverted-ness outta you!" He smirked, "Anyway, our high school is so tolerant and accepting, that the outcasts are the in-crowd."

"Just tell me your stupid-ass plan." Gray groaned, buttoning up a light-blue shirt.

"I've found a way in, trust me! They'll _never_ see it comin'!"

~o~o~

Natsu had a pair of blacked-out blind glasses over his eyes, one hand out-stretched and feeling around, the other hooked onto Gray. A very irritated Gray, who was trying really, _really_ hard not to scream abuse at his friend and shove him in the dirt. Really hard.

"See? Look! They're all wondering what happened to me!" Natsu smirked, grinning his thousand-watt dazzler.

" _Me too_." Gray sneered, "How in the hell are we gonna explain how you went blind last night, Ash-face!?"

"Simple, brain tumour pressing on my optic nerve!" Gray looked at him incredulously, did he even know what that meant!? "Which I'll have removed to make an awesome recovery!"

Gray sat down at a bench, pulling the pink-haired idiot down with him, "You _really_ need to work on your evil schemes, Doofenshmirtz."

"I'm just trying to get us into Luigi whatever-her-name-is' party tomorrow night!"

"Why?" Gray scoffed, "We hate high school during the day, I doubt we'd like it better at night, after it's been drinking."

"Head's up!"

A football ball was suddenly thrown at them out of nowhere, and to save from getting smashed in the face, Natsu snatched it from the air and cringed, "Damn it!" He threw it back and took off the glasses, pouting like he did whenever he did something stupid.

"Ooh, maybe people will believe you're other senses are heightened!" Gray encouraged sarcastically.

"Gray, we're teetering on the edge of the social higher achy! If we fall off in high school then we'll never get back on! Then we'll grow into socially awkward weirdos who marry people half their age and make their own organic medicines and sell them at farmers markets!" He growled.

"Like your mom?" Natsu sneered a 'Yes' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And anyway!" He started up again, "Epic high school parties are a critical right of passage... For _normal_ people."

"Since when are _you_ normal?" Gray scoffed, rolling his eyes, "And, besides, I heard kids these days are chugging hand sanitizer."

"Nope, _cute girls_ are chugging hand sanitizer." He flashed Gray a wink, "Which means they're lowering their standards!"

"Seriously? Since when had you _ever_ shown interest in the other gender?" The black-haired boy mocked, leaning back on the bench.

"Pfft! I've shown interest... Just not with you there..." Natsu rushed to carry on, "Cause you scare them away with your stripping weirdness!"

"What you wanna go, Flame-face!?"

"You're on-," He was cut off as another boy with bleach-white hair approached them, two guys and a girl following close behind.

"You two are going to have to move." He sniffed, looking down at them in disgust, "You're in my light."

"What, the sun is your light?" Gray demanded, "Sorry _Kim Jong-Un_ , this ain't North Korea."

"Any _other_ school in Fiore and you wouldn't _dare_ speak to me like that!" He exploded, taking a breath to seethe out, "But no, my stupid mother had to sign up for Christian Mingle and fall for a toy soldier!"

"My dad is a General, Lyon!" Gray snarled at his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

" _Whatever_." He grunted, "He's the reason I'm here at this Kum-by-ya, socialist, freak-show of a high school! But! The one perk is, I can work on my base tan at Lunch break!" He stripped his shirt off and threw it behind him, one of his friends caught it and clutched to it, "Sherry! Spread out the blanket!"

"Lyon, I'm not thrilled our parents are engaged, either, but _don't_ piss me off." He smirked devilishly, "I have access to your toothbrush."

Lyon gasped, snarling with venom as he yelled, "How dare you _threaten_ me in my own home!"

"It was my home first!" Gray snapped.

"You've got _five_ seconds hop in your canoe, and paddle back to the Isle of Gay Lords, so I can get my vitamin D!" Lyon raged, hardly noticing the blonde, brunette and white-haired girls approaching.

"Is that a real place?" The blonde questioned with fake curiosity, "And if so can we come?" She gestured to the seemingly drunk brunette next to her.

"This is none of your business, Heartfilia." Lyon spat, lip curling in distain as the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Bullying the gays, wow, someone _reeks_ of the late nineties." Lucy snickered, electing a giggle from the white haired girl next to her.

"Nahhh," The brunette gurgled, " _I_ think he's doin' some kinda performance art piece!"

"We applaud your commitment!" Lucy quipped.

"Oh brava!" Lisanna, the white-haired girl, tuned in.

"Fucking Magnolia!" Lyon screeched, "Any other place in Fiore and I would _own_ you bitches!" He turned on his heel and sauntered off, cronies following close behind.

"Sorry, guys, for that hair-ball of hate." Lucy giggled, perching on the bench next to Natsu.

"Yeah, last week I stole his parking spot and he called me a communist." Lisanna laughed, as the guys smiled, "You can't take it personally. Hey, I'm Lisanna, by the way... And you are?"

"Ur... I... I-I-," Natsu shot up, face bright red and hand covering his mouth as he rushed off. Gray cringed slightly and looked sheepishly up at the girls who were staring blankly at him.

"I'm Gray... That was Natsu... He has really bad... motion sickness..."

"Well if he feels up to it," Lucy began, smiling warmly, "You two should totally come to my party tomorrow!"

"Um... Sure, thanks?" He glanced around nervously and stood, hardly noticing the raised eyebrows at the loss of his shirt, "Sometimes he passes out when he vomits... So I better go spot him..." He slung his bag over his shoulder and begrudgingly went to search for his puking friend.

Lucy watched with a glint in her eyes, arms wrapped around Cana's waist and watching Gray slink off, "You know how I've always wanted gay friends? Those two would be _perfect_."

~o~o~

Random teens and adults alike partied drunkenly, from downing shots with Cana to dancing saucily with Lucy and Lisanna. The party was alive and great music blasted through the sound system. Two boys, however, sat awkwardly on a couch in a living room. Natsu was eyeing everyone cautiously whilst Gray nervously stripped his shirt.

"I didn't think it'd be this intimidating..." Natsu mumbled, burying his face deeper into his scarf as a couple next to him heatedly made out. He inched closer to Gray, "Everyone's so much more... sluttier than they are at school."

"Seriously," Gray huffed, "This place must be dripping with HPV, I can't believe I let you drag me here!"

"We just need to relax..." Natsu scowled, looking around to see that most were clutching to cups of alcohol, "You know what we need? Alcohol."

"I am _not_ getting drunk around these people." He snapped, "Jeez you must be denser than I thought."

"Screw you, I'll be right back." He stood and made his way to Cana, passing Lucy on his way.

"Everyone's wearing too many clothes!" Lucy slurred slightly, nodding in approval as Cana stripped off her top and threw it at the blonde, now wearing only a pair of short-shorts and a bikini top, "Better."

She made her way outside, checking that everyone was happy, when she spotted Gray. She squealed slightly and skipped over, "Hey! You made it!"

"Oh, um... Hey, great party... So much fun." He nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks!" Lucy grinned.

"Um... My friend's getting us beers, he'll be right back and he's much better at small talk." He glanced around the busty blonde, who gasped and smirked.

" _Oh_ , your _friend_ , right, wink wink, nudge nudge!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned, "Just tell me, who went under the covers first!?"

"Sorry, what?" Gray scowled, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't blab! Gay guide's honour!" She placed a hand over her heart, "I just really want us to be friends! I've been craving boy-love energy in my life!"

"Oh... Well I'm oddly flattered but, I'm not gay."

Lucy instantly placed herself down on the table opposite him, "I'm just gonna flip on this closet light," She made a tugging gesture and smiled, "For a sec, so we can talk, ok? You're gay." Gray's eyebrows shot up, "And it's _ok_. There's no shame."

"I promise I'm not ashamed of anything-,"

"I was you once! I was so _terrified_ of rejection, that it took forever to come out! But when I did, everything got so much better, and I met Cana!"

"Thanks again for the party, but I need to not be here anymore." He stood and made his way back into the house, hell-bent on finding his friend and getting _out_ of there.

~o~o~

"Oh... Hey!" Lisanna smiled warmly down at Natsu, he stood awkwardly by the couch, staring weirdly at the _still_ making out couple, holding two beers, "What'cha doing?"

"I _was_ getting beers for me and Gray... But he's not here anymore... Bastard..." Lisanna giggled and pulled him away from the couple.

"So, do you like the party?"

"I guess... It's just... Everyone's acting so weird." He dodged a thrown chair and swirled around, hot temper flaring, "Who threw that! You wanna go, bastard!?"

"Wow... Calm down..." She placed a hand on his arm, causing him to freeze up, "Anyway, are you ok? You kinda threw up earlier."

"Yeah... S-sorry about that... Sometimes that happens when I'm around girls..." He set the beers down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? I would've thought you'd be cool around girls." She smirked, "Being gay and all."

"Wait, _what_ -,"

"Get up, Flame-breath, we're leaving!" Gray cut in, grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him off.

"Someone likes 'em pushy!" Lisanna giggled to herself.

"Lisanna thinks I'm gay!" Natsu yelled over the music, tugging away from his best friend.

"Who cares? Lets just go home and play some video games." Gray muttered, ignoring the pink haired boys protests. Just as they were about to leave loud claps for attention caused the room to go quiet.

"May I have your attention!" Lucy yelled, standing up on the table Cana was at and had her hands on her hips, "Two friends of ours are scared tonight! They're hiding away in this tiny tiney closet, afraid to come out! Afraid that we'll reject them!"

A chorus of 'boo's surrounded Gray and Natsu as they glanced around wide-eyed, Lucy carried on, "But here at Fairy Tail high, we do things differently! We accept everyone! Can I get an 'Amen', Cana?"

"Suuurrree!" She slurred, "Aaaaamennn!"

"But how do we prove to them," She stepped down off the table and made her way towards the two boys, "That we're _not_ they're typical high school?" She was directly in front of them, grinning, "That we accept them? That they're safe?" She turned, grabbing one of their hands in each of hers, "There's only one way I can think of!" She pulled them into the middle of the crowd and lifted their arms into the air, "Let's elect them, Homecoming Kings!"

A roar of approval shimmered through the crowd as the two boys blinked blankly, hardly even realising what was going on, "All hail the kings! All hail the kings! All hail the kings!"

"I told you we shouldn't have come! This is your fault, idiot!" Gray yelled over the noise of the chanting students.

~o~o~

"We'll just walk in and tell them we're not gay." Gray clarified, pacing in front of Natsu as they waited for the school bus. He ran a hand through his hair and paused, "Thank hell the voting age is 18, teenagers are idiots!"

"I dunno..." Natsu shrugged, giving Gray a hesitant look, "Maybe... we should try it out?"

"You're kidding, right?" Gray scoffed, glaring at the floor, "They think we're gay together! I don't even like looking at my _own_ penis!"

"Come on! We were invited to the hottest party of the year, Gray! We were elected _Homecoming_ _kings_!" He grinned, flashing his pointed incisors, "You have to admit, this is working for us."

"Small problem, Flame-for-Brains! We're not gay!"

"Everyone has a gay phase in collage! We're just moving ours up!" Natsu insisted.

"What about Lisanna? She thinks we're a couple!" Gray flung his arms out in frustration.

"So? Straight girls love gay guys! Just watch any sit com!" He brushed Gray's outburst off, "And last night, I swear she flirted with me!"

"Ok, when we get to school, I'm taking you straight to Porlyusica, I think you have head trauma, or worse." Gray muttered into his palm.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because Lisanna Strauss can have _any_ guy in school!" The school bus was just arriving and Natsu stood, glaring darkly at his 'best friend'.

"Why would she want me? Thanks." He shove Gray out of the way and got on the bus, leaving the black hair boy to wince in the dirt.

"Shit..." He hissed.

~o~o~

The bus ground to a stop and Natsu stormed off as soon as the doors opened, he hardly even acknowledged Gray's half-assed apologies as he followed after the pink-haired boy, "Look, Natsu, for the millionth time, I'm sorry! Ok? It's just you're naïve and you'll get yourself hurt!"

"Shut up, Snow-cone, I don't want to hear your stupid grovelling!"

"Hey, um," A guy with blue hair and a red tattoo approached the arguing boys, interrupting them mid-argument to hand them each a cake, "I had my mom bake these for you guys, they're gluten free. Oh, and you guys've got my vote!"

"Well maybe I wanna get hurt! Maybe I wanna feel something other than boredom!" Natsu snarled, whipping around to shove Gray in the chest. Gray stumbled back, stabilising himself before letting out a growl and shoving Natsu back.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if being my friend is so boring to you, Squinty-eyes!" He roared back, shoving past him.

"Hey, um, are you two free this afternoon?" A girl with blue hair and an orange bandana skipped up behind them, "I'm doing a photo shoot for the school's Tumblr?"

"Don't do that! Do not make this about you, you Droopy-eyed bastard!" The pink-haired boy stormed, freezing to grab Gray by the collar and yank him threateningly.

Gray scoffed, butting heads with him as he snarled back, "Oh, 'cause God forbid it ain't about you for one second!"

"I kinda need to know now, because-," Gray shoved Natsu off to scowl at the petite girl.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Levy, the girl, raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Photo shoot this afternoon..." She trailed off, "You guys are all this school can talk about." She gestured to the hundreds of posters plastered all over the school, Natsu and Gray's faces were printed on the front, crowns photo shopped onto their heads and the words, 'Vote Gratsu!' were written over the top. They looked around, still pumped full of adrenalin from their half fight. Gray stepped back slightly and shook his head.

"Look we're not-,"

"Going to deny our fans! Are we? Sugar-bear..." Natsu cut Gray off and leant forwards, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray hissed, eyes narrowed and snarl fierce on his lips.

"He hates it when I call him that!" Natsu assured, turning to Levy, "We'll be there! I'll see you at lunch, Gray! Made your favourite! Tuna salad!" He pulled on Gray's arm, yanking him forwards slightly to peck him on the cheek, before pulling back and giving him a look. He then rushed off to class, leaving the poor, confused guy with nothing to do but drop his shirt to the floor in shock.

"What the fuck?" He mutter once Levy was gone.

~o~o~

"They're here! They're queer! They need your votes!" Lucy sang as she, Cana, Levy and Lisanna were passing out flyers and pinning posters up on the walls. With an exhausted sigh she gave up pinning them and just threw them in the air, making her way to the other girls, "Good work, minions!" She joked.

"Hey, anyone else think the pink-haired one is kinda hot?" Lisanna questioned, eyes running over the poster.

"Urgh, typical straight girl!" Cana chided drunkenly, "Even tryin'a turn a gay guy straight!"

A roar of rage echoed down the halls as Lyon suddenly appeared, his girlfriend, Meredy in toe, "Hey, guys, look at Lyon!" The blonde snorted as the white-haired boy ripped posters off of the walls, "Don't stare it's rude." She sniggered.

~o~o~

Natsu grinned as he placed his hand on Bisca's swollen stomach, "Wow that's awesome!"

"Thank you, sweetheart!" She drawled, smiling tenderly at the pink-haired boy.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gray demanded, standing in front of the two as they sat on the steps.

"Talk to you later, Natsu." She smiled, heaving her and her enlarged belly up, "You guys make a very cute couple!"

"Thanks! And congrats on the twins!" Natsu grinned after her, after a moment his face pulled into a scowl as he glared at Gray, "I'm seizing an opportunity! Last week a total of about five people in this school knew our names, and one of them was Mira the principal, and she knows practically everything about everyone! And today, everyone loves us! You have to admit, it's kinda awesome."

Gray sighed, sitting down next to him, "I have been getting a lot of free baked goods..." He confessed.

"Let's just go with it, see what happens." Natsu coaxed, ginning as he stood, "Levy talked to me earlier, ya know the Tumblr girl? She want's me to bond with the jocks and do some working out, kay?"

"Great, I guess that makes me the girly one." He growled, eyes narrowing as Natsu laughed.

"Great we're agreed! Now, I gotta go before I'm too late!"

"Just so ya know, I'm _not_ the bottom, alright?" Natsu's cheeks flared slightly at the bold statement, but he just tuck his tongue out at Gray, ignoring the comment.

~o~o~

Natsu jogged out of the gym, stretching and placing his hands behind his back. He glanced up at a clock and noted that it was almost time for his and Gray's photo shoot. He smiled as people walked past him, grinning at every 'Hey' and 'You got my vote!'.

"Nice work out." He turned his head to see Lisanna smiling up at him, "I hope you don't mind, but I was watching you guys..."

"Erm... thanks I guess?" She giggled, motioning for him to follow as they came to a quieter place in the court yard, "So, what's up?"

"Not much..." She sighed, sketch book clutched to her chest, "Just on my way to art."

"Can I see?" He held out a hand beaming as she reluctantly handed him her book. He flicked through the pages, "Wow, this is amazing, you wanna be an artist, right?"

"Yeah... How did you...?" She trailed off, capturing him in her gaze.

"Your art says a lot..." Lisanna leant forwards, swiping a stray strand of Natsu's pink hair from his forehead.

~o~o~

"Where is he?" Levy questioned as she and Gray made their way around the school in an attempt to find Gray's boyfriend.

"Urgh, that Flame-Brain would be late to his own funeral! Drives me crazy, but, I love him." He smiled slightly, "Hey, I'll look down here, you go that way."

"Sure." She nodded as they split up. Gray rounded the corner, only to come face-to-face with his boyfriend. Well, his boyfriend and Lisanna making out. His face fell, a stabbing pain began to jolt in his chest, and for some reason he felt on the verge of tears.

~o~o~

The bell's ear-splitting roar prompted that it was the end of the day. Boys were quickly emptying the locker room, seemingly leaving the two 'boyfriends' alone to get dressed after showering.

"Her lip were so _soft_!" Natsu marvelled, towel-drying his hair as he, for the fifth time, told Gray about his and Lisanna's kiss, "And her eyes! If was like they were peering into my soul!"

"You said the same thing about Kiera Knightly." Gray growled, already dressed (well half dressed, but dressed in his standards) and shoving his things into his bag, "Just shut up already, gym class was torture enough."

"Okay, I don't know what crawled up your ass today, Popsicle-face, but I hope it crawls back out by our speech at Homecoming assembly, tomorrow." Natsu snorted, pulling his shirt up over his head.

"I'm not going to that." Gray snapped, causing Natsu to glare in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm done pretending to be gay, and I'm not gonna do it anymore." He wasn't even looking at Natsu anymore, he was just glaring at the floor, contemplating whether or not he should punch a locker in.

"What? But being gay is the best thing that's ever happened to us!" Natsu argued, pulling up his pants.

"No!" He shouted, standing abruptly to glower at his fake boyfriend, "It's the best thing that ever happened to _you_. _You_ got your popularity and your photo shoot and you fucking kiss with Lisanna! I never wanted _any_ of this!"

"Then _why_ did you go along with it, moron?" Natsu grunted, "I never forced you to do this!"

"Because you're... We're best friends! And wanted you to be happy!" Gray laughed bitterly as Natsu scowled;

"Well it worked! I'm happy!" But he was cut off before he could utter another word.

"But _I'm_ not!" Silence cloaked them as Gray sighed, he leant back against the lockers and gave Natsu an almost pleading look, "Can't we just forget the past few days ever happened and go back to punching each other in the face every five seconds?"

"Well what if I don't wanna go back?" Natsu dared, swallowing his nerves and watching in shock as Gray swung his bag over his shoulder. He shot Natsu one last frosty glare before making his way out of the locker room.

"Then good luck finding a new boyfriend."

Lyon smirked, neither boys had noticed that he'd been on the other side of the lockers the entire time. He, like Gray, took hold of his back and sauntered out, this was going to be _good_.

~o~o~

Natsu glared at his lunch, left over chilly from last night, and began stabbing at it repeatedly, he sat alone on the steps, hardly noticing Lisanna as she approached him. He hadn't spoken to Gray since he 'broke up' with him yesterday in the locker room. He hadn't answered his phone this morning, he was gone before Natsu got to his window and he hadn't taken the bus. The black-haired bastard had even blanked him in lessons!

He set the fork down and sighed, "Hey," Lisanna smiled, yanking Natsu from his thoughts, "Can I join you?"

"Um... Sure." He gave a sad smile and set his lunch down.

"Oh, where's your boyfriend?" The girl questioned, glancing around.

"We... Um... We broke up." Natsu glared at the floor, he didn't understand why he was so upset about it! They'd had fights bigger than this before! But then again, they were generally physical fights...

"What, no!" Lisanna gasped, "I'm so sorry. Wait, it's not because of the kiss yesterday, is it?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, no... no..."

"You wanna talk about it?" She pressed, sensing there was more to this story.

"No." He scoffed, electing a raised eyebrow from the girl.

"Ok, then," She dug into her bag and fished out her sandwiches, "So there's this art exhibition that I wanted to go to, and I thought it'd be cool if-,"

Natsu had no idea why, but at that moment he just blurted it all out, "We're just different people!" He ranted, "We always have been, and if I'm being honest I think we were holding onto a relationship that we've both outgrown!" Lisanna smiled, taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "Did you know, I haven't had peanut butter in a _decade_ because that droopy-eyed bastard has an allergy!?"

Lisanna giggled, "That sounds horrible, here, take a bite of freedom." She handed Natsu the other half, he bit into it and hummed.

"I mean... It wasn't _all_ bad, sure it started off with us randomly getting into fights every few seconds but... He's the only guy I can watch Game of Thrones marathons with because he only talks at commercials. And every year for my birthday, he does these little scavenger hunts!" Lisanna smiled warmly, "And a few years back when my dad left, he was the only person who could make me laugh..."

He scowled slightly, swallowing the sandwich in one and standing up, "Sorry, I have to go..." He muttered, grabbing his bag and rushing off down the steps. Lisanna grinned to herself, eating the rest of her sandwich.

"Another couple back together! Well done 'Anna!" She cheered to herself.

~o~o~

Natsu barrelled through the door to the roof, glancing around the empty space before spotting Gray. He grinned and bounded over, he was sat on the edge of the building feet over the side and watching over everyone, "Don't jump..." Natsu joked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Squinty-eyes." He muttered bitterly, "How did you find me?"

"Well, I knew you'd find the least populated place in the school, cause, unlike a normal human being you hate interacting with other people." Gray shot him a glare as he sat down next to him, "Look, I'm here to apologise ok? You were right... I dragged you into my stupid plan against your will..."

Gray didn't say anything for a moment, before glancing up at the pink-haired boy with his eyebrows raised, "Don't stop when it's getting good."

"I really, _really_ hate to admit this, Ice Princess, but I'm not as strong as you." Gray smirked, "Shut up, I'm not talking about physically! I'm talking about... I care way to much about what those people down there think. I shouldn't and its stupid and I act like I don't... But I do, ok?" He ran a hand through his hair, "In this weirdo school ya have to stand out to fit in... And I'm just so fucking ordinary."

"Are you kidding me? Just shut up."

"Please," Natsu snorted, "Being gay finally made me interesting... But if being popular means I loose you... Then... It's not worth it. I enjoy beating you up too much."

"We both know that I could knock you out cold in less then five seconds." Gray rolled his eyes, turning around fully to give Natsu a half-smile, "And if you need to stand out then... I'm gonna help make that happen. But not cause we're friends or anything..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Let's be boyfriends." Gray caved, electing a 'Hell yeah!' from his best friend and a massive bear hug.

~o~o~

Lyon and Meredy stood on the stage in front of the entire school, one mic between the two as Meredy began to talk, "I believe in tradition. What is society but a patch-work of traditions that have been handed down by those before us?"

"Yeah like slavery!" Lucy screeched, a rowdy circle of laughs echoed the room.

" _No._ " Lyon hissed through gritted teeth, " _Not_ like slavery. Like a man, opening a door for a lady. Like not talking with your mouth full. Like being able to hand out roses to beautiful women who pass the flower cart _without being fired by your boss._ " The mic squeaked, "So, remember, a vote for me." Meredy coughed, "I mean _us_ , is a vote for tradition."

There was a bout of silence and awkward clapping as Mira stepped forwards, taking the mic from Lyon, "Thank you Lyon for that very stirring speech. And now we'll hear from Fairy Tail's very first, same gender candidates for homecoming royalty; Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster!"

A chorus of 'woop's and excited claps rippled through the bleachers. Lucy was clapping extremely hard, and as soon as the two entered the room, holding hands, the blonde stood and the noise loudened. Natsu grinned, whilst Gray smiled awkwardly, lifting their interlaced hands into the air, "What an entrance! I'm such a proud momma!" Lucy squealed.

"Looks like you won't be getting your gay guy." Levy joked, leaning over to Lisanna.

"Yeah, looks like I won't." Lisanna smiled, "They really are an adorable couple."

Lyon abruptly shoved Mirajane out of the way, grabbing the mic and yelling, "Can I just say something!? I know that you think you're all being open-minded by electing these two Homecoming Kings, but! I think you all should know, they're not really gay!" Mira attempted to interject, tussling with Lyon for the mic, "No! They're just pretending to be so that all of you will like them!" Their eyes widened and the two glanced around fearfully, "I heard them talking about it in the locker room yesterday! They're _mocking_ the gay-rights movement!"

"Stop! Give me the mic!" Mira hissed as Lyon stepped back, "Natsu, Gray, is this true?"

Lyon gave a smug sneer as they glanced around the crowd. Gray caught Lucy's heartbroken face and Lisanna's distressed gaze as Natsu began to speak, "Look, we can explain-,"

"If we're faking it!" Gray interrupted, he had no idea what the hell he was doing but... It felt _right_ , "Would I do this?" He turned to his best friend, taking him by the waist and jolting them closer so their noses were touching.

He took a deep breath and quickly pressed their lips together. Natsu's eyes widened for a second before drifting shut, he wrapped ins arms around his shirtless, fake-boyfriend's neck, heart pounding in his chest as he began to kiss back. Gray's instincts took over, he leant forwards, pushing Natsu back slightly as they twisted around in their lip-lock. The crowd boomed an applause, "Gratsu! Gratsu! Gratsu!" Lucy began to chant as the Homecoming confetti tumbled from the celling.

"What's with the confetti, Mira?" Lyon growled, glaring at the school's sweethearts.

"It dropped early." Mira smirked back, everyone in the room stood, screaming out Natsu and Gray's names as they kissed.

Gray's blood thundered through his veins, his cheeks darkening as he pulled Natsu closer. He ignored the nagging voice that screamed _'What the fuck are you doing!?'_ in the back of his head and focused on Natsu. They pulled back, everything around them slowing as they stared at one another.

" _Woah..._ " Natsu breathed, grinning his million watt smile.

"I know..." Gray agreed, smiling back. Did that mean Natsu felt what he just felt? What _ha_ _d_ he just felt? He panted slightly, taking a step back.

"Way to sell it!" Natsu whispered, winking, before turning to the crowd to grin and wave. Gray's face fell and a look of horror swiped the smile from his lips.

He had just kissed his best friend. He had just kissed Natsu. And liked it. No, more than liked it. He wanted to kiss him again, over and over until the pink-haired idiot was left completely breathless. He wanted to kiss him until Natsu could no longer think a coherent thought, until he was weak at the knees, until he forgot his own name.

He faked a half smile as he remembered where he was, in front of the entire school. His eyes widened.

 _I just kissed Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 ** _Homecoming Out._**

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is one of my first Gratsu fics, I hope you guys liked it! I know it's a little OCC, I need to work on my gratsu portrayals, but, I think it's good.**

 **But it's not about me! Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Just drop a review in the little box below and I'll be sure to give you guys another chapter! ;)**


	2. Homecoming Out

**Summary _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: I don't ship NaLi, this is a Gratsu story guys! The one-sided-ness is on Natsu's part, he has a crush on Lisanna at this stage! Sorry for confusing you guys, but don't worry, he snaps out of it soon! Read and enjoy guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

Natsu let out a low groan as he lay on top of Lisanna, his hands buried in her hair and kissing her passionately, her fingers travelled down his chest, tracing patterns along his muscles and humming with pleasure as they heatedly made out. Taking a bold step forwards he traced his tongue along her bottom lip (Gods her lips were so soft) electing a small gasp from her which he instantly swallowed by sliding his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers in a moist battle for dominance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned, switching them over so she was on top, they pulled back for breath, chests heaving and panting heavily.

"What about your boyfriend?" She murmured, gazing into his eyes,

"He's not my boyfriend." Natsu dismissed, pulling her back down for another kiss. She, again pulled back, biting her lip as she slowly eased her top up over her head, exposing her lacy bra and voluptuous figure. Natsu, laying back against the pillows, watched, eyes smouldering and desire burning through his veins. She leant back down, kissing him with as much passion she could muster -

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

Natsu's eyes snapped open, chest heaving from the suggestive dream. He glanced around, searching for the offending noise that had roused him from his dream-filled sleep, his phone. He reached over and turned it off with a disheartened sigh, rolling over. His eyes widened and his head jolted back as he saw who lay next to him.

Gray gazed up at his boyfriend, smiling contently, but when he noticed the look on Natsu's face he swallowed nervously and mumbled, "What, is there something on my face?"

Natsu said nothing, he leant over, quickly capturing Gray in a fiery kiss. Their lips moulded together perfectly, Gray thought, as he melted into the kiss. Natsu pulled back slightly, smiling tenderly as he muttered, "We can stop right now, if you want?"

Gray's breath hitched, he was being so sweet and warm, and Gray liked it. He quickly shook his head and took hold of Natsu's face, they both leant in, the second kiss much more wild and intense than the first. Gray let out a low groan as Natsu's tongue traced his bottom lip, each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening. He ran his hand through the pink locks, moaning in contentment as -

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg!**_

Gray jolted awake, eyes wide and breathing deeply. His eyes searched around frantically for a moment before locking onto their target, his alarm clock. He snatched it from the bedside table and flung it across the room.

 _'What the fuck!?'_

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing!?" He sat bolt-right up, glaring darkly at Lyon.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing in _my_ room?" He yelled back, head still spinning from the dream.

"Measuring." Lyon chimed, "Turns out your room is 37 square feet bigger than mine, so I want it. I'm petty like that."

"Yeah right, keep dreaming stripper." Gray growled, Lyon snapped the measuring tape he'd been holding shut, stepping further into Gray's room.

"I admire that movie minute you made at the assembly. That kiss convinced all of those idiots at the hippy commune of a high school that you and Natsu are Homivores, _but_ , you stole my crown and now I want your room. Or else."

"Or else what?"

~o~o~

"Lord," Silver began at the 'family' all held hands around the breakfast table, "Watch over Ur today as she talks to her boss about moving from weather to news and may she finally be respected for that beautiful mid you gave her, and not just those beautiful boobs." He joked, grinning at his bride-to-be, "We thank you for them Lord and for this food. Amen."

"Amen!" Ur giggled, kissing her fiancée on the cheek. Gray sneered in disgust and quickly began shovelling his food into his mouth, "Honey, slow down, you have plenty of time to get ready."

Gray scowled glancing down at his faded out black jeans and white shirt, Lyon just snorted, "He _is_ ready."

"But thanks for the ego boost." He muttered sarcastically, glaring at his almost step-brother.

"Gray, sweetie, I'm sorry. It's just that you have such a nice figure," Ur began, an apologetic smile on her face, "And you just drown it... In what looks like a pair of homeless man's pyjamas."

"I think he looks fine," Silver raised his mug at his son, "Takes a strong man to wear the same pair of jeans everyday."

Lyon, again, snorted as Gray's eyes narrowed at his father, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ur nothing... I don't know..." Silver panicked, stammering slightly, "Never mind..."

"Anyway, Lyon darling, how did that Homecoming election go?" Ur grinned, electing a n encouraging laugh from Silver.

"Yeah, should we start calling you 'Your Highness'? Because we would." Lyon's face hardened into a fake grin.

"Would you believe we lost to a pair of homos?" He gritted out darkly.

"Now, Lyon, there's no need to call people names just because they beat you." Ur reprimanded, "I raised you better than that."

"I'm not, mom, we lost to two boys." Lyon sighed irately and flipped his hair, "I told you, the public school system in this town is broken." Gray glared venomously at the bleach blonde, almost sneering as Lyon gave him a warning look.

"We should have never put that man on the council." Silver sighed.

"Marriage is one thing, but, Homecoming?" Ur shook her head and lifted her cup of coffee to her mouth, "When does it stop?"

"Good question mother, _when_?" The two step-brothers locked gazes, Lyon smirking as he indicated what his 'Or else' was, "On a completely _unrelated_ note, did Gray tell you? We're switching rooms."

"Oh?" Silver hummed. Gray quickly wiped the glower from his face, grimacing out a fake smile as he shoved another bite of toast into his mouth.

~o~o~

Natsu stood in front of the mirror, gelling his hair where it was needed and fluffing when he was done, "That son of a bitch is threatening to tell my dad that I'm gay! We have to break up and shut this down."

"What? We just came out _yesterday,_ Ice-freak!" Natsu turned around to face Gray, eyebrow raised at his jumpy attitude, "Even _I_ know that that will give people whiplash."

"Fine... But, how long do we have to keep this up for?" The black-haired boy pressed. They were in Natsu's room, waiting around before it was time to catch the bus. Gray was perched on the side of Natsu's bed, fingers contemplating on whether to begin stripping or not.

"Just until our celebrity status at Fairy Tail's cemented." Natsu reasoned, turning back to his hair.

"Natsu, we're Fairy Tail's first gay couple, we're legends!"

"Yeah, but if we don't play this right then we cold end up like Laxus Dreyer." Gray frowned, giving Natsu a weird look.

"Who's Laxus Dreyer?" He questioned.

"Exactly. Remember that deaf kid who transferred in last year and the whole school learnt sign language?" Natsu questioned, "He got cochlear implants and," He stopped to sign 'Now it's like he was never even there!'

"I can't pull this off any longer!" Gray held, "I'm so clearly _not_ gay, and if everyone at school finds out we're faking it, they _might_ overcome their opposition to the death penalty."

"Which is why I went online and printed out this handy booklet thing!" He grinned, handing Gray a large booklet.

"How is this handy?" He questioned flicking through the pages, "What's 'Missionary'?" He began flicking the page to see an explicit set of gay sex positions, "Ok!" He snapped the booklet shut and threw it on the bed, "You don't feel weird about this? Pretending to be boyfriends?"

"Jeez was I that bad a kisser, Ice Princess?" Natsu laughed.

"It was like..." _Heaven, it was like kissing an angel_ , "Kissing my brother, Furnace-face."

He chuckled, throwing a random object at Gray, "Ouch."

"It's not like you enjoyed it." Gray mumbled, hardly expecting Natsu to hear him.

"I thought you were great." Natsu shrugged, grin almost lighting up the room.

"You did?" Natsu nodded and Gray felt his heartbeat quicken as an elated smile appeared on his face.

"Knock, knock! Are you two decent?" Grandine smiled as she opened the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Natsu turned, eyes narrowing at his mother's intrusion.

"I won't stay long, I just wanted to bring you two these cups of celebratory tea!" She handed each boy a cup, "Iced for you Gray, I know you don't like hot drinks. And you couldn't feel more like a son to me if you came from my own womb!"

Gray gave a tight smile, "I didn't realise you _told your mom._ "

"How did your father take the news?" Grandine questioned, "He can be a little... Old fashioned?"

"I haven't told him yet." Gray turned to Natsu as he laced their fingers together.

"Well if he kicks you out you can always stay here, this is a safe place." She smiled, "Well you two boys have fun loving each other!" She exclaimed, winking and leaving the room.

There were a few seconds of silence before, " _Seriously_!?"

"I know, I shouldn't have told her, I just knew it would make her happy!" He winced, scratching the back of his head, "You know I can't lie to her! Besides she already joined PFlag."

"What's PFlag?" Gray hesitantly asked.

"Parents and friends of lesbians and gays." He explained, "It's in the booklet."

"Natsu, I can't do this!" He turned away from the pink haired boy, dragging a hand down his face.

"I'll be right there beside you the entire time, ok?" Gray glanced up as Natsu looked him in the eye, a small smile appearing on the boy's face, "You with me?"

Gray rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, they grinned at each other and downed their drinks.

~o~o~

Lyon sighed as he, Sherry, Yuka and Toby waited in line to get their tickets to Homecoming. They stepped to the front of the queue and Lyon rolled his eyes at who was selling them. Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ticket, please." Lucy picked up her clip board and smiled.

"Names of your dates?" She questioned, causing Lyon to roll his eyes.

"I'm bringing Meredy, my _girlfriend_." Lucy sighed.

"How predictable." She scribbled something down and muttered, "50 bucks."

Lyon's jaw slacked, "What!? You just gave that guy free tickets and he smelt like a field of armpits!"

She sighed, "This year, in support of out kings, the Homecoming theme is Homecoming out. Bring a same sex date and you get in for free, everyone else, 50 bucks."

"That's so not fair! It's like a heterosexual tax!" He raged.

"Feels icky, doesn't it?" Lyon rolled his head back in frustration.

"But all the money goes to this!" Lucy pulled out a pamphlet and smiled, "A crisis and suicide hotline for LGBTQU+, so yay, everybody wins!" She handed him the pamphlet and laughed as Lyon ripped it up and threw it right back at her, storming off with Sherry in toe.

"Are you two coming together?" She asked Yuka and Toby. They glanced at each other and nodded, taking the tickets before dashing off.

Lisanna walked over smirking as she leant down next to her friend, "You get way to much pleasure out of torturing him."

"Please, he's so two-dimensional, that he's practically a character in Glee." Lisanna laughed, pausing as a cheer rippled through campus. Gray and Natsu walked towards their class, smiling and - on Natsu's part - waving.

"They're too _cute_!" Lucy squealed.

~o~o~

Later that night Gray was in his room, well Lyon's room, packing up his stuff. He picked up a picture frame, smiling as he saw what it was, Halloween a few years back; he and Natsu were dressed as a Vampire and some kind of demon, glaring at each other, yet still grinning at the camera. He sighed, placing it in the box.

"Wow, you're _really_ going through with this whole gay thing." Lyon scoffed, leaning on the doorframe.

"What do you want, now? A kidney?" Gray sneered.

"50 Dollars." He glanced around the room, "Consider it interest since you're taking _forever_ to pack up all this junk."

"I hope you use it to buy a conscience." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Says the boy who's faking being gay to be popular." He smirked and left the room. Suddenly there was a tap on the widow, and Gray smiled, he set the box down and flipped the catch. Natsu grinned as he crawled in.

"Hey, _boyfriend_." He joked, electing a punch from Gray, "Ow."

"Shut it, my dad could come in any second!" He glared, rolling his eyes at Natsu's pouty face.

"Jeez, you're jumpy. Anyway, do you think if I spend more time with Lisanna she might like me?"

"Wait, what?" Natsu sighed, launching himself onto Gray's bed and staring at the ceiling.

"What? You know I like her... And Besides, I heard tell someone she thought I was hot awhile ago..." He pondered for a second, "Maybe she'd be into a secret affair kinda thing?"

"What? You've gotta be stupider than I thought, Flame-brain! Don't you know _anything_ about girls?" Gray shoved some more things into a box, "They hate lies and crap, they love letting everyone know that someone is theirs and they get really jealous."

"Point taken, but you never know." He grinned, patting the spot next to him as a gesture for Gray to sit down. He sighed, doing as asked and laying down, placing his head on Natsu's chest subconsciously. Not that either noticed or cared, "I think I'm gonna try and woo her at the Homecoming dance..."

"Fine, but let's hope no one find out you're cheating on me, they'd think you were a horrible person." Gray snapped, glaring at the door.

"You're angry." Natsu stated.

"... What? No. I'm just pissed that I have to move..." He gnawed on his bottom lip. Suddenly Natsu clapped his hands, turning the lights off and glancing up at the ceiling as plastic glow-in-the-dark stars lit up the room.

"Remember when we put those up on the ceiling so you wouldn't be afraid of the dark?" Natsu taunted, "Scaredy popsicle Princess!"

"Shut up, I was not scared!" He moved closer to Natsu, "I was... anxious, there's a difference."

"Sure-," The door swung open and the lights turned back on.

"Gray?" Silver stepped into the room causing the boys to spring apart as he dropped a laundry basket on the floor, "What are you doing?"

"We're just... talking about our dates... for Homecoming." Natsu nodded along.

"Dates, plural."

"With girls." They assured, Silver smirked devilishly.

"That's my boy!" He grinned, leaning forwards to put his son in a headlock and ruffle his hair.

"Dad! Get off!" Gray yelled, struggling out of his grip.

"What's going on?" Ur questioned, sticking her head into the room, "I hope you're not bullying your son, Silver." She warned.

"What, no!" He let Gray go and rushed over to his bride-to-be, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the air, "You'll never guess what my son just told me! _My_ son! He's got a date! With a girl!"

"Gee, thanks dad, I'm glad you're so supportive." Gray mumbled monotonously.

"This is so exciting!" Ur giggled, turning to Gray, "Now, you invite this girl over early for pictures!"

"And don't fight her on this," Silver ordered sternly, "It's a step-mother's right." And with that the two made their exit, laughing almost maniacally as they slammed the door shut.

Gray stared blankly at his bedroom door, "Shoot me now."

~o~o~

"Let me hear you say it, Laki." Lucy insisted as she stared at the floral plan for Homecoming.

"I am better than carnations." She smiled.

"And never forget it." The blonde grinned, handing Laki back her plan, "Now how about a knew floral plan by the end of the day?" The lilac-haired girl nodded and winked, turning to make her way to her friends.

Her smile brightened as Gray made his way over, "Hey! Everything coming along for the big 'Gayla'?" She giggled, electing a snort and roll of the eyes from Natsu, "Have you picked out your suit?"

"I need a favour." He began, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from Lucy.

"Anything for my king." She encouraged, leaning closer.

"You have to come over and pretend to be my date." Gray cringed out, knowing from the shift in the blonde's facial features that she was not going to agree easily.

"Slight problem, when I said anything, I meant anything _but that_."

"You just have to meat my dad and step-mom and pose for a couple of photos, I promise my house has great lighting!" He pleaded, causing Lucy to sigh.

"When I came out, I promised I would _never_ pretend to be someone I'm not again." Lucy shook her head as Gray proceeded to attempt to convince her.

"Well sorry, Rulebreaker, but you're kinda the reason I'm in this mess, remember?" Gray defended, "So the least you can do is help keep my back-from-the-war, General, Republican father and former beauty-queen step-mother from finding out."

"Fine." Lucy smirked, "Mostly because I feel bad, but also because she sounds _amazing_! What time?"

"Seven and make sure you _don't_ come dressed as a slut." Gray grimaced at how that came out as he glanced at the girl's belly top and thigh-high skirt, "Sorry, but _Republican_ parents." Lucy tutted, slightly offended as Gray walked off.

~o~o~

The door bell run and Gray raced down the stairs ignoring his half-buttoned shirt and crooked tie. He yanked open the door to see Lucy dressed in a below-the-knee evening gown and heels.

"Evenin' handsome!" She smirked, stepping past the boy and into the house.

"I asked for non-slut, not prude-princess of the early 17th century." He hissed, shutting the door and attempting to figure out the buttons on his shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything in between, I wore this to a wedding, just so you know, everything else I own has either a mini skirt or ... well mini skirt." She shrugged, "Now where's this step-mother you promised?"

"Is this her?" Ur called as she dragged Silver down the stairs, Grinning widely, "You must be Lucy, I'm Ur, Gray's step-mom, and this is Silver."

"No way, you're lying to me." Lucy opposed, shaking Ur's hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You must be sisters!" Ur giggled lightly whilst Silver boomed a laugh.

"Oh, stop it!" She tittered, "You're too _cute_! Now, you two get together, I want to get a picture... Where's that camera app?"

"Ur we have to _go_." Gray hissed, attempting to pull away from Lucy's arm around his waist.

"Not before I get proof of how handsome you look." She insisted, "Oh, isn't this just the perfect night? My step-son wears a suit and I get my first reporting assignment!"

"Ur, you did? That's great!" Gray grinned, "I can't wait to watch it!"

"Well, you don't have to, I pitched those gay Kings of yours to my boss, and guess who he picked to cover it? Me!" Gray's eyes widened in horror as he and Lucy slowly turned to look at one another, "Ok, say cheese!" They plastered smiles on their faces as she took the picture, "I'll see you two in a few!" She yanked Silver by the collar and pulled him back up the stairs, "Don't go breaking his heart!"

"I couldn't if I tried!" She grinned back, listening blissfully to the loud squeals of 'Too _cute_ ' as Ur rushed off, "She's everything I hoped..."

Gray walked off, picking up his phones as it began to right, "Guess what?" Natsu asked, Gray could practically hear the grin on his face, "The local news is coming to interview us!"

"Yeah, guess what, the local news is my _step-mom_." Gray hissed.

"Shit!" The pink-haired boy cursed, "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll stop her, you stall!"

"Alright, got it, ok, just hurry." He hung up and turned to come face-to-face with Mira.

"Natsu, there you are! Where's Gray?" She questioned, a red velvet pillow with a crown and tiara perched on top held in her arms.

"Ummm... He had to go home and... feed the fish?" Mira giggled.

"I love gay humour!" Natsu chuckled awkwardly, not really getting it, "Listen, we didn't have time to order a second crown, so would one of you be willing to wear the tiara? I'm guessing Gray, but I don't want to make assumptions..."

Natsu smirked, "Yeah that tiara is _defiantly_ more him." He picked up the crown and placed it on his head, grinning triumphantly, "Thanks, gotta go."

~o~o~

Gray and Lucy stood outside the news station, in his right hand Gray held a sharp knife and as they crouched behind a news van, Lucy gave him a suspicious look, "So... What's the plan?"

"We let the air out of the tires of the van. No tires, no van, no coming out on the local news." He concluded.

"Okay, maybe this is a little excessive?" Gray rolled his eyes, "When I came out, I thought my dad was either going to kick me out, or kill me. Now we're closer than ever and we watch Dance Moms together every Friday! He always makes the best scary-mom commentary, it's adorable."

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he fished it out and quickly answered, stepping away from Lucy, "What?"

 _"Guess who's about to ask the hottest girl in school out? Me!"_ Natsu grinned down the line.

"What, right now? At the dance?" He heard a _'Yeah, why not?'_ from the other end of the line, "Well, we're faking being gay, Horn-dog, maybe you should do it a little more privately?"

 _"I guess, but I think she likes me. She keeps staring and smiling..."_

"Well, whatever, do what you want." Gray snapped.

 _"Wow, so supportive, thanks_ boyfriend _."_

"Shut up, just go woo her already, I'll see you there." He hung up, teeth gritted and knife clutched in his hand.

"That story was touching, really, Lucy, but, you don't understand _my_ dad." Gray knelt down and stabbed the tire with the knife before yanking it out.

"You scare me; I like it." Lucy laughed. The sound of a car engine from the other side of the parking lot caught Gray's attention. He peaked over the side of the van to see another news van start up.

"Shit!" He whispered, "There's another van!? Fuck!" He yelled as it drove off, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

~o~o~

Ur made her way into the dance, smiling happily as same-sex couples danced everywhere around her, music blasted and laughs echoed the room. She searched for a second before finding Lyon.

"Lyon, sweetie! Hey! _Great_ suit!" She smiled.

"What are you doing here mom?" He questioned, glancing at the camera man behind her.

"I'm here to interview those gay Homecoming Kings, have you seen them?"

"Ur! Ur!" Gray yelled as he ran up to them, practically dragging Lucy behind them.

"My mom is looking for those gay Homecoming Kings." Lyon gritted out, "I told her, they went home, sorry, you missed them."

"Oh! I see a crown! Come on Frank!" She pulled the camera man with her, Gray dashing after and leaving Lucy to cringe slightly.

"Ur! Ur, wait!" She ignored her step-son and marched straight up to the boy in the crown. Natsu turned smile on his face, only for it to fall when he noticed just who had turned him around.

"Natsu?"

"Mrs Fullbuster... W-what are you doing here?" He gulped, wide eyes glaring at Gray.

"We're on in thirty," Frank the camera man prompted.

"Gray can I speak to you for a second?" She pulled Gray away slightly to ask, "You knew about this?"

"Look, Ur, I was going to tell you, but I thought you and dad, especially dad, wouldn't approve." Gray tried to explain.

"Oh, that's ridiculous!" Ur smiled warmly, "He's not _my_ step-son. But I _do_ think you should dial-back the sleepovers." She quickly rushed back to Natsu.

"Now, Natsu, where is this adorable boyfriend of yours?" Gray took a deep breath, channelling his anger, before turning and yanking the tiara from Natsu's hands.

"Really? I get the tiara?" He hissed, electing a half-smirk from his 'boyfriend', "Whatever." He yanked it onto his head and raised his chin up high, wrapping an arm around Natsu, "I'm right here, Step-mother."

Ur's eyes widened as she stared at the two boys, "W-what?"

"We're on in five, four, three, two... and one.." Frank muttered, causing Ur to snap out of her shock.

"I... I... Um..." She shook her head and smiled, "Hello, this is Ur Fullbuster, at Fairy Tail High! I'm here with Natsu Dragneel and my step-son, Gray Fullbuster, as our first same-sex Homecoming royalty! Our interview will carry on a little later, to allow our Kings to get some dancing in," She chuckled nervously, "Now, back to you Steve."

Frank nodded as Ur quickly turned, probably to get a drink, and followed her off. Gray let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as Natsu glanced up worriedly at him.

"Are you... Ok?" He pressed.

"Yeah... That felt really good actually..." He smirked, "Well apart from the fact that I'm wearing a _fucking girl's tiara!_ Bastard..."

Natsu snorted a laugh, "Shut up, let's just dance." Gray nodded and they marched onto the dance floor hand in hand.

~o~o~

"Support our Kings by grabbing your date and hitting the dance floor!" Mira called over the mic as a slow-dance song started up.

"I'm proud of you, Droopy-eyes." Natsu smiled as he rested his head on Gray's shoulder.

"For what? Fake coming out?" Gray snorted.

"No for standing up for yourself," He scoffed again, "I'm serious! Ur's always giving you those backhanded compliments..."

"You know she means well."

"Yeah, but still... I'll punch her in the baby-maker!" Gray rolled his eyes at his trigger-happy 'boyfriend'.

"Thanks." They swayed, almost in time to the music, "Oh yeah, how did your Lisanna woo-ing go? Did she say yes?"

"About that... I tried talking to her earlier, but I think she likes someone else..." He sighed, mustering up a smile, "Help me get over it?"

Gray's grin practically lit up his face like a light bulb, Natsu was giving up on his crush! Why the _hell_ did that make him so happy? "Depends, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Maybe? Game-of-Thrones-and-every-other-Dragon-based-movie we know marathon?"

"Don't you know it." They grinned at each other. From the corner of his eye, Gray spotted Ur approaching with Frank, the camera on and rolling live. He stared into Natsu's eyes and leant forwards, locking the pink-haired boys lips in a simple caress.

"What was that?" Natsu questioned with a frown.

"Smile for the camera, Fire-breath." Gray chuckled, swooping down for another kiss, "Let's give my dad a show."

Natsu grinned devilishly, "Hell yeah!"

Gray smiled, a small string of laughter tumbling from his eyes as he leant down towards his best friend, his lips grazed Natsu's ever so slightly, as if testing his bountries. Natsu hardly knew what came over him, one minute Gray was pepering him with kisses (for the camera and to get one over on his dad, of course) and the next he, himself, seemed to yearn for the taller boy's touch. Natsu's hand instinctively moved to Gray's cheek, lightly tugging on his jaw to urge the kiss on, even tilting his face to get at a better angle. Of course the first few tries were awkward and sloppy, what else would you expect from two non-gay, male best friends? However the longer they stayed tangled in their embrace, the easier it became.

"Younge love..." Ur sighed, a smile on her face as she pushed the camera man away from the couple, "We're going to leave these two to _dance_ a bit more, whislt we intervew their classmates. Ah, yes, Lucy was it? What do you think..."

Her voice, like every other sound in the room drifted away from the two, they hadn't even noticed the repoter and camera were gone, too wrapped up in their own little world. Natsu pulled away slightly to catch his breath, trying not to show how completely vunerable Gray made him. He frowned slightly, _'This isn't because it's Gray.'_ Natsu told himself firmly, _'Sure it's hot and he's a good kisser, but I don't like him like that. We're_ Faking _it.'_

Natsu smiled shakily and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with nerves, and before he could help it a breathless, "Woah..." Escaped his lips. However, unlike their first kiss, it wasn't because he was shocked at Gray's great idea. No this time it was out of sheer speechlessness. But, with an internal slap, he quickly dismissed the thought and shoved the longing for another kiss to the back of his mind.

" _I know_..." Gray wet his dry lips, this time, instead of meerly agreeing with the pink-haired boy, he could see the swirl of disire in his eyes. Somehow, like an electric jolt through his body, he _knew_ , whatever Natsu was feeling right now, denying it or not, it was the exact same thing _he_ had felt that moment at Homecoming assembly.

They rested their foreheads together as they danced, ignoring everyone but each other as they tumbled into a world of fantasies.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 ** _Not-so Faking It._**

* * *

 **A/N: Quick update? I know, probably because I've had so much time to write, but don't get too used to it, guys, it's a long weekend that's all.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Maiden Worrior: Thank you do much for the review! Sorry but this story will stay at T (with a lot of borderline kissing *wink wink*) Lisanna will have a love, unfortunately not Rogue. (He is though, *blushes too*) Again! Thank you!**

 **gnome12345: I thought that too whilst watching the series, but, let's just say, Natsu washed his mouth out with water before hand XD thank you for reading**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it! And as for there being a 'uke' and 'seme' I always thought that in gratsu's relationship it would be more role-switching, so they don't fight over it, they're equal in fighting ability and in their relationship! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **So! If you liked it/loved it/hated it, drop a review in the box below! :D**


	3. Not-So-Faking-It

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: I have decieded that there WILL be an Oliver, Oliver will be Juvia, but there will be no protesting and no Natsu/Lisanna sexual tension. BUT PLENTLY OF GRATSU LOVE AND GRALU BROTP IN THIS CHAPTER GUYSSSS! I think, cause I'm kicking out half of the episode, that I'm gonna stitch together eps 3 and 4 to make this chapter longer for you guys, or just do two short chapters? It depends on what happens when I decied to write the chapter, so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

Fairy tail High's cutest couple lounged on a blanket in the afternoon sun, Natsu was streched out on his belly sketching in a large art-like book whilst Gray conquered Flappy Bird on his phone. Just as he was about to beat his high score, he tapped too soon and barrelled straight into a pipe.

"Damn it!" He growled, tossing his phone aside to peak over Natsu's shoulder, only to be shoved away.

"Quit it, Butt-face!" Natsu snarled playfully, lashing out with his foot as Gray tried to get closer again.

"Come on!" Gray pressed, smirking and leaning towards the pink-haired boy to whisper into his ear, "It's been weeks since you're last invention! Give the fans what they want!"

"P-piss off! It's not ready!" Natsu stammered, again kicking the taller boy away, "Besides, its for the wedding, so it's a surprise!"

The black-haired boy sighed, grumbling, "Since when do you ever show me anything when it's ready?"

"Since now, so shut your fucking trap before I make you." He gave a slight glare, snapping the book shut.

"Is that a challange?" Natsu got up on all fours, eyes sharp and smouldering as he prowled towards Gray in a rather cat-like manner.

"Maybe..." He mused, "Why don't you find out?"

Gray grinned smugly, getting exactly what he'd inteneded. Their lips moulded together, eyes flickered shut and smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths, they both knew what they felt was no longer platonic (whether they wanted to belive it or not). Natsu tilted his head up and to the side, an angle - Gray had noticed - the pink-haired boy rather liked, so with a snide nip to Natsu's bottom lip, Gray took hold of his chin to hold it in place.

Natsu fished his phone from his back pocket, opening it up to know it was already on the camera app. He held it up to the side of their faces and clicked. He quickly pulled back, leaving Gray with his eyes closed contentedly and wanting more.

"Taken, filtered... and done!" He grinned, shoving the picture into his fake boyfriend's face, "How does it look?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "It looks like two idiots kissing, now let me see that book!"

"Nu-uh!" Natsu shoved the book behind his back. They glared at one another for a moment before Natsu burst out, "I wonder if that picture will make Lisanna jealous...?"

"Seriously, Pyro?" Gray had to physically hold himself back from screaming at the boy, he was just so oblivious!

"What!? I'm sorry, ok?" He ran a hand through his hair, "It's just... I still like her, ok? If I saw her with someone else I'd get over it, but for now, I'm still trying to win her over... Make her fall in love with me..."

Gray rolled his eyes, "You don't _make_ someone fall in love with you, idiot, they fall in love with you for who you are!"

"Yeah well I've been me for seventeen years and no-one's fallen in love with me." He muttered bitterly, grinning as he joked, "Except you."

Gray laughed awkwardly, _'If only you knew'_ , "Haha, very funny..."

"I'm just having fun, Gray, I mean, I'm popular, I'm tryn'a win a girl over, I get to hold my rival's hand in public..." He streched his hand out, Gray sighed and took it.

"It is kinda awesome..."

"You think so?" Natsu frowned slightly, "'Cause I worry you're not getting anything out of this..."

"Are you kidding? I get to make Lyon and my dad extremely uncomfortable..." He glanced around, "Maybe I need a girl to be obsessed with, it sounds so fun..."

Natsu let out a roaring laugh, "Sure! I mean... You were obsessed with Erza Scarlet in middle school, right? Well now's your chance!"

"Yeah... I _was_ obsessed with her in middle school... Ok, I'll find her after lunch."

"No, seriously, she's over there right now!" Natsu yanked Gray onto his feet, set his collar straight, swirled him around and shoved him in Erza's direction, "Shes over there protesting! Go! This school loves protests."

"Not another _fucking protest_." Gray groaned, however he followed Natsu's orders and he packed up and went inside.

"I'm gonna go fine Luce, 'Anna and Cana, kay?" Gray nodded and made his way over to Erza, only to freeze and cringe when she grabbed a blue-haired boy with a red tattoo down his face by the collar and kissed him passionatly.

"Jellal, I love it when we protest together!" She proclaimed, causing the boy to nod dazzedly and grin like a fool.

"Wow... Juvia thinks that's a little forward and... Annoying don't you think?" A cute blue-haired girl approached Gray carrying about thirty rolls of toilet paper.

"You know... Bathrooms provide that for you, you don't have to carry it around..." Gray snorted, electing a giggle from the girl.

"Trust Juvia, in a few hours this will be more valuable than smartphones." She smiled.

"So, what? Whilst everyone else rises up against injustice, you exploite them for a quick buck?"

"Juvia always says, 'Don't hate the player, hate the game'." Gray nodded agreeingly and smirked.

"Fair play." He stuck his hand out, "I'm Gray."

"Juvia." With that, the girl with the weird accent smiled and turned. Gray shrugged, she was beautiful and funny but... He shrugged the feeling off as nerves, turning back towards the diner to find his friends.

He walked into the diner, watching with a raised eyebrow as Lisanna stood on a table with a boy in a birker's helmet as they rallied up members of the school.

"Hey," He sat down next to Natsu, watching with a frown as the pink haired boy swallowed and tore his gaze away from the girl.

"Oh, hey." He leant forawrds and gave Gray a quick peck on the cheek, "So, what happened when you got home from mine after the weekend marathon? I forgot to ask."

"Yeah, about that, I haven't actually _seen_ my dad yet... I've kinda been avoiding him, not eating breakfast, staying in my room... you know, the usual."

"Great," Natsu's nose wrinkled, "How do you think he's gonna take it?"

"What? The news that his only biological son; the son of a full-out straight, hardly even gay supporter, army guy, dad... Is gay?" Gray laughed bitterly, "I'm actually surprised he hasn't barged into my room and kicked me out yet! I mean he _had_ to have watched the interview and most of it was camera snaps of us making out!"

"Wow, calm it, Droopy-eyes." He smiled, "You can stay with me if anything bad happens ok?"

"Thanks, ya Squinty-eyed bastard, it means a lot."

"Hey," He murmured in a low undertone, "What are fake boyfriends for?"

"Hey guys!" Lisanna smiled, "So what are you serious about?"

"What?" Gray raised an eyebrow, was she onto them?

"What get's you fired up about stuff, something that's serious?" She questioned, again.

"Um food?" Natsu scowled, "I like food."

"That's it! You're a genius!" She hugged him slightly, "Listen up everyone! We're showing Skwurkle that we mean business! Hunger strike! Who's with me!?"

 _"Hunger strike!"_ The crowd chanted over and over.

"Wow she's really into this..." Gray mumbled, Natsu agreeing with a pained face.

"Damn it, why did I mention food to her!? Now I'm hungry!" He whined, electing a laugh from Gray.

"You're _always_ hungry, Flame-brain. So anyway, what's 'Skwurkle'?"

"The evil search engine thing that's threatening to donate like 600,000 dollars to our school." Natsu frowned, "Ya know the thing we're protesting against."

"Right, cause donating 600,000 bucks to us is such an evil thought..."

~o~o~

Everyone lay, sprawled across the cantine, completely drained of energy from their hunger strike. Natsu, who never took his eyes away from Lisana was nestled into Gray, as they sat next to each other, barely mustering the strength to half-heartedly throw weak punches at one another. Gray was honestly hurt though, and Lucy watched with a frown as Natsu practically worshiped the ground Lisanna protested on.

Something was not right...

"Flame Brain..." Groaned, completely spent.

"Ice Princess..." Natsu moaned back.

"Tabasco Idiot..."

"Pervy Popsicle..."

"Fiery Mouth Breather!"

"Ice Princess!"

" _Flame Brain!_ "

" _Popsical Breath!_ "

" _SQUINTY EYES!"_

 _"DROOPY EYES!"_ They screamed at one another, electing an agonized whimper from Lisanna and a scream from Lucy for them to ' _Shut the hell up!_ '.

"A-aye!" They called simultaniously, lacing fingers and leaning back sleepily.

Suddenly, Lyon, Sherry, Meredy, Yuka and Toby all stomed in, Lyon holding a megaphone as his cronies rolled in piles of pizza boxes, "Did somebody order a _pizza_?"

"Everyone! Stay strong!" Lisanna urged, only to loose everyone as Lyon carried on.

"We have cheese, veggie, _pepperoni_..." He took a slice of one of the pizza's and took a large bite, "Mmmmmmmm!"

"Guys! This hunger we're feeling! It's not for food!" Lisanna battled, "It's for justice, rigiousness! It's for-,"

" _Pizza!_ " Erza yelled, diving for the box as everyone began to stuff their faces. Lisanna sighed and pouted.

"So much for the hunger strike..."

~o~o~

"Hey!" Natsu grinned, bounding up to Gray as he fished stuff from his locker, "Wasn't that great? I mean I know she was with another guy as well, but, I really think we bonded-,"

"Yeah, because oogling at her the entire time is _so_ bonding!" Gray laughed, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't get it... I thought you liked that Erza chick? Why are you flipping out at me?" He growled, "We're not actually dating, Gray."

"I'm not stupid, Natsu, I know that." He snapped, ignoring the stabbing pain that tore at his heart as he heard those words, "But you could at least act like it at school!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm trying to win over the girl I like!" Natsu snarled as Gray flung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm so _sick_ of the way you've been acting lately! You chained yourself to a door at one point today! You fucking started a hunger strike!" Gray cried, "And for what!? So some girl, you hardly even know, will fall in love with you? What do you even _know_ about Lisanna, except she's the hottest girl in school?"

"I know that she likes protesting things, and she fights against bullying, and she has integrity!" Natsu fumed.

"I doubt you even know what that means..." He muttered, "And if you do, maybe she can lend you some."

"You need to eat." Natsu bit out, "You're bitchy when you're hungry. And so _what_ if I like the hottest girl in school!? I'm a fucking teenage boy!" He stomed off, leaving Gray to slam his locker shut.

He turned to leave, only to bump into Juvia, "Juvia snuck a couple of slices of pizza she was wondering is she and Gray could-," She was cut off as his arms encased her face and their lips smashed together. She dropped the paper plate eyes widening in shock as she was kissed feircely, _But_ _,_ she thought bitterly, _Gray's kiss lacks all passion._

He pulled back and sighed heavily, face a complete grimace and a look of utter guilt streched across his features, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." He muttered weakly, breezing past her

~o~o~

Mira smiled apologetically as the studens stripped down their protest banners, "Great job guys!" She chimmed, "I still appreciate your spunk!" She hugged Lisanna, her younger sister, comfortingly, "You lost the battle, but you'll win the war!"

She aproached Lyon as he his behind a corner, "We did you, now let's do me." He handed her a list and she sighed.

"Lighting in the bathrooms, handicap parking passes, _chair of the prom comittie?_ " She questioned indredulously.

"The price to pay for doing your dirty work."

"And I sold my soul..." Mira nodded, sighing and dashing off.

~o~o~

Gray was moping around his room in his boxers, hardly caring that someone could barge in at any moment, and just lay on his bed glancing up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling, cloaked in darkness. Suddenly a tumble of insesant knocking roused him from his brooding, so with a deep sigh he begrudgingly traipsed towards his door. As soon as he turned the knob the door was flung into him and Lucy sauntered in, gnawing at her bottom lip and talking freverently as she paced the room.

"Ok, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna rip the band-aid right off!" Lucy stressed, dragging a hand through her hair, "I think there's a thing going on between Lisanna and Natsu."

"What? No, Natsu and Lisanna, he would never - Yeah your right." He mocked shock as Lucy frowned.

"Wait, wait, you _knew_ he was also into girls?"

"I had a clue..." He sighed out, flopping back onto his bed.

" _Ahh_... The alusive bisexual..." Lucy murmured, rolling her eyes, "They are a tricky beast..." Lucy pulled him into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Here, bring it in... I've been down this yellow brick road before... Dating someone Bi is a lesson in insecurity."

"Yeah, I wish he was Bi." Gray snorted.

"Trust me, you should've seen the way he was eye-stripping her." He gave a sad smile, before taking a deep breath and puffing his cheeks out.

"If I tell you something super secret, do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Gray questioned hesitantly, causing Lucy to chuckle.

"Gay guide's honor."

"Well... Um... Natsu and I are..." He made a frustrated guesture with his hands before forcing out, "We're faking it."

"What? Like orgasms?" He flushed bright red, "Because Cana's dad sells adult toys from the trunk of his car, long story, but I can get you a discount?"

"No." Gray shook his head, "We're faking being gay. Well... He is... I'm... not so sure."

"You have my attention..." Lucy said, staring wide eyed at the boy.

"Well it started at your party and..." Gray began, retelling the entire story of how he, Gray Fullbuster, fell in love with the stupid-ass Flame-Brain, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 **Home _coming out_**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Chapter three already! Guy's you're lucky! Anyhow, how was it, I don't particularly like this chapter this much... I don't know, what do you guys think? I know we all might hate Lis and Nat** **su a bit at the mo, but don't worry, everything falls into place, ok? :D**

 **Sorry it was so short!**

 **Just leave a review! I might update faster if you do! ;)**


	4. Home coming out

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: Sooo. Yeah, this chapter's really more Gratsu bromance on Natsu's part, he missed his boo for a bit when they were fighting so now he's super overprotective. I hope you guys review! It makes me super duper happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It  


Gray swallowed nervously as he peaked round his bedroom door. It was 6 am and he was already up, dressed and ready for school. Why, might you ask? Because he _still_ hadn't confonted his dad about being gay. Well fake gay, but actually gay - It's complicated! Once we was sure the coast was clear, he slipped out of the room and began to inch down the hallway. He made his way past the living room and striaght into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the basket to shove into his mouth as he tiptoed back through the living room and towards the front door.

"Good morning, Gray." A tensed voice greeted as Gray carried on sneaking through the living room.

"'Mornin', dad." Gray drawled through a bite of his apple, freezing as he realised who he'd just spoken to, " _Dad_?"

"Gray, you've been avoiding me." He was sat on the couch, one arm draped over the back and in the oposite hand he held a mug of coffee.

"N-no I just happen to have not seen you." He coughed, swallowing thickly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go-,"

"At 6 am!?" Silver abruptly thundered, eyes steeled with anger, and scaring the hell out of Gray, "Where the hell do you need to be at 6 am!? Your boyfriend's house? What, are you going for a quick fuck before school!?" Gray froze, tears welled in his eyes as his fingers curled into fists.

"N-no! We're not like that!" He stammered, face flushing in both fear and embarrassment.

"Not like that? You're a fucking teenage boy!" Silver dismissed, "And a gay one at that, of course you and your fag friend are doing it."

"Don't you _dare_ speak about Natsu like that!" Growled lowly, "Don't you even _dare_. And I told you, we're _not like that._ He's not like those sluts you used to pick up before you met Ur."

"Oh, you think you're being smart, eh, faggot?"

"Silver!" Ur yelled, "Do you even hear what you're saying!?" She and Lyon stood in the door way, both in their pyjama's and staring at the scene before them.

"What!?" He called back hoarsely, "I just found out my son is gay through a _news interview_! _My son_ a fucking _fag_. A fag who has tongue-sex with his fuck-buddy in the middle of a school dance!"

"Shut up." Gray snarled, "Just _shut up_!" He glared darkly at his father, "You don't know how hard it is. You don't know how _fucking hard_ it is to find out you're practically in love with your best friend, ok? I could use a little bit of support!"

" _Love_!? You _love_ him? Great, I was hoping it was just a phase." Silver spat, slamming his mug down on the table as he stood, "You don't know how hard it is to find out your son is attracted to other men. Kissing a man on live TV!"

"Why!?" Gray croaked, "Why is that so hard for you? So what I like guys!? So what I kissed my fucking boyfriend!? Who actually gives a fucking crap!? Can't you just try and be a decent father for once in your life?"

"Kiss, that was not a fucking kiss! You were practically deep-throating him with your tongue!" He almost gave a disgusted shudder as his nose wrinkled, "You know what, now that I've found out you're bent, I don't think I even want to be your damn father anymore!"

One single tear tumbled down his cheek, "Thanks. That really what I need right now."

"Do you know what I wanted? I wanted a straight, smart, son, who'd follow me in becoming a general. But no, I get you. A fucking homophile who gets kicks out of tongue-fucking his boyfriend on the live news. How the hell do you think that made me feel?"

"Sorry to be such a fucking disappointment!" He roared, quivering with rage as he grit his teeth.

"What if your grandparents had seen, huh?" He sneered, "You think they'd be proud? You think they would be proud, watching you make out with a guy!? It's disgusting."

"You know what, screw you and your dream! You're such a fucking shitty father! No wonder mom left you-," A fist slammed harshly into Gray's face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Shut the fuck up." Silver glowered, "You're nothing more than a disappointment of an excuse for a son."

"Silver!" Ur all but growled, but neither boy listened.

"You know what, General, I don't give a fuck about achieving your damn dream." He snarled, "Because if I did, I'd probably end up a homophobic bastard like you!"

"Gray, stop it-,"

"Don't you dare try to act like you're my mother, because you're not." Gray hissed, too angry to care about anything at that moment.

"You're treading in deep waters, boy." Silver warned dangerously, "Tread carefully or-,"

"Or what? You'll insult me for my sexuality and kick me out?" He laughed bitterly, trying as hard as he could to blink back the tears stinging his eyes, "You've already done one of those things, so let me make the latter easier." He turned, shoving past Ur and Lyon, pausing slightly to hiss, "And just in case you give a fuck, not that I'm expecting you to, I am going to see my boyfriend, but not for a 'quick fuck before school'. Because he's my fucking best friend and he's just about the only person I can stand to look at right now."

"If you leave now!" Silver yelled, "You're not welcome back!"

"I don't care!" He called, "I don't want to come back!"

He ignored Ur's frantic calls for him to come back and his fathers furious yells, slamming the door shut as he turned down he road towards Natsu's house. His phone buzzed in his pocket, 6:30 and he was getting a call, huh?

He answered not even looking at the contact, "What?" He uttered half-heartedly.

"Gray! Oh thank _god_ you picked up! I didn't think you were going to! I just, I'm sorry about yesterday, we were both being bastards and I thought it all over and I've decided that I was a little bitch too and I was kinda-sorta jealous of that girl you were with at one point and-," Gray cut off Natsu's one-breathed prattle.

"Can I come over?"

"... The window's open... Are you crying? What the fuck happened?" Natsu's one frantic grovel instantaneously darkened to an animalistic growl.

"Give me a second." He hung up, shoved his phone in his pocket and clambered up the side of the porch and in threw Natsu's open window, "I seriously need a hug right now, and don't be a bastard, I'm not in the mood."

Natsu tugged a shirt on over his head and yanked Gray onto the bed with him, stroking the black locks tenderly as Gray finally let his emotions loose. Restricted sobs raked from Gray's hoarse throat as he curled into Natsu's chest, burying his face into the scale-patterned scarf. Natsu watched him worriedly, the only time he'd ever seen his best friend like this was when his mother had first left. Gray's cries receded after a while, slowing to jagged sniffles. He snuggled closer to his best friend with a tiny smile, he was so close, yet still so far. He wanted, with every fibre of his being, to kiss him, yet he knew he couldn't. They were _faking_ it, he wished he could tell his dad that, but again, he knew he couldn't.

"Hey... Um... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He mumbled, giving Gray a slight squeeze.

"It's fine, I was being a bastard." He murmured half-heartedly, before sighing out, "I told my dad."

"Do... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"... He called us both fags..." Natsu cringed, "And I just kicked myself out."

There was a silent pause before, "That's all you're saying?"

"He said some other stuff... That we were apparently tongue-fucking on the live news... Some crap about my grandparents and..." He took a ragged breath, "Yeah..."

"Ouch." Natsu smiled, sitting up and pulling Gray closer to him, "Do you wanna skip today?"

"Nah, Lucy will kill me if I do." Gray snorted with a small smile, "She wanted to talk to me about something today."

"You're sure?" He nodded, "Alright, well, how about we make pancakes for breakfast? I'll ask mom, I know you love her blueberry ones." Natsu made a move to get up, only for Gray's grip on him to tighten, "What's wrong?"

"I just wanna stay like this for a while..." He gazed up, silently pleading with a broken look in his stormy eyes, "It feels nice."

Natsu nodded and, having come accustomed to the 'boyfriend' role, subconsciously placed a kiss on Gray's forehead. Gray blinked in shock, had Natsu just kissed him? Yes, it was only on the forehead, but still! He's kissed him and they weren't in public! Maybe he was wrong, maybe he wasn't so far away. Natsu just grinned, nuzzling into Gray's cheek.

"Don't worry, Droopy-eyes, it'll get better." Natsu assured. As Gray stared he saw the sheer honesty behind those onyx orbs, and _knew_ that the pink haired boy was right.

They stayed like that for a while, hearts beating almost in time, breathing deeply and gazing into one another's eyes, Gray just wanted to stay there forever. Natsu's arms wrapped around him protectively, like walls holding him in a secret room, away from the battles of the past and the pain he held. His eyes glinted like a thousand stars in the nights sky, smouldered as wild as flames from a roaring bonfire, and calmed, like rolling waves of the sea, lazily crashing against silky sand of a far-away beach - For Gray, Natsu's eyes were a simple get-away for hard times. They hadn't realised it, but with every tick of the clock they slowly, inch by inch, crept closer to each other.

Natsu was lost. Not physically, (although he may as well could've been) but as he stared, only breaking eye-contact to blink, he felt like the world could've ended and he would've been non the wiser. Gray's eyes were blue, not like Lisanna's penetratingly icy blue (she was a sweet person, but her eyes intimidated him just a little bit), but their own grey-like dark colour, ignoring all references to Gray's name; it was almost as if they were dancing, and Natsu was addicted to watching them flash like thunder and waltz like rain.

They were a mere hairbreadths apart, hearts pounding - Gray wondered if Natsu was able to hear the organ hammering in his ribcage - as they became dangerously close. This _had_ to be a mutual feeling, Gray was ridged as a board, yet Natsu still seemed to lean closer, there were no cameras, no crowd, nothing to cause him to initiate their closeness. Natsu watched Gray's eyes dart around hesitantly, but the stare never broke, Natsu almost laughed, was he always this jumpy?

' _What am I doing?_ ' A voice whispered in the back of his mind, but the pink haired boy ignored it and snuck a fleeting glance to Gray's lips.

He saw that, there was no _way_ Gray's over-active imagination created the reality in that, almost lusty, glance. His Adam's apple bobbed, what would happen if they kissed? Would Natsu spring away in disgust? Would he yell, like his father had? Or... Would he grin that stupid-ass grin of his and mutter something cheesy, like in those RomComs he secretly liked to watch when he thought no one was watching? Gray was almost scared to find out, yet he didn't pull away, a part of him hoped that it was the latter of those options.

There was a brief knock at the door before Grandine danced in, "Good morning, sweetie, I - Gray? When did you get here?" She tilted her head in confusion as Gray ("Out of instinct! It was an accident ok?" He would later claim) roughly shoved Natsu away from him and, unceremoniously onto the floor.

"M-Mrs Dragneel!" He stammered, "I-I... Well, we were just-,"

"Sorry I interrupted anything, but, Natsu, Wendy's back, she got home early this morning so I thought I might tell you." She looked Gray over and noticed the blotchiness to his cheeks and his swollen and slowly blackening eye, "Gray, what happened, did you get in a fist fight? Why are you here so early, it's barely 7 am."

"Sorry, Mrs Dragneel," He smiled sheepishly as Natsu shoved himself off of the floor, glaring daggers at his boyfriend, "I told my dad... and he didn't take it well."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Grandine made her way over and pulled Gray into a tight hug, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to," She smiled, "I'll call Ur later and arrange to pick up some of your things if you like?"

He swallowed thickly as she pulled away, "T-that'd be nice, thank you."

"Yeah, of course it's nice, it's my mom you're talking to." Natsu snorted, smiled lighting up his face as he brushed himself off, "So, yeah, this is all happy and dandy, but, where's he going to sleep?"

"In here with you of course." Grandine smiled, winking as she said, "But keep it to a PG13, please."

" _Mom_." Natsu growled, "Out!"

"Yes dear," She smiled, exiting the room, "Make sure you wake your sister up, I'm making pancakes."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu waved her off, shaking his head. Gray smiled, holding out a hand to Natsu, who hesitantly took it, only to be yanked down next to the black-haired boy on the bed, "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to." Natsu scoffed, curling up next to his best friend.

"Hey, remember when we were in middle school and we we were obsessed with Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah, we got tickets to see one of her concerts for your birthday and bought all of her albums." Gray's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to glance questioningly at the pink-haired boy, "What about it?"

"Well I found some of the CD's we had yesterday... and..." He coughed awkwardly, "I know we're way past that phase and we're guys and manly and all that crap-,"

"What, Natsu?"

"Do you wanna listen to them?" He asked, "I mean, it might cheer you up a bit."

"Yeah... That'd be nice..." Natsu grinned, grabbing his iPod and headphones, "They're on your iPod?" Gray questioned, electing only a smile and a shrug before an ear bud was shoved in his ear. A familiar tune ran in his ear as he listened.

 _I guess you really did it this time..._ _Left yourself in your warpath_

 _Lost your balance on a tightrope... Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

 _Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into._

 _Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything...?_

 _And everybody believed in you?_

Gray closed his eyes, neither boy really cared about their interlaced fingers anymore, it'd become such a normal thing that it was hardly even noticed it anymore. As soon as the chorus came in, Natsu began to sing along, his soft whispers catching Gray's ears straight away.

" _It's alright, just wait and see... Your string of lights is still bright to me..._ " He sang. They both turned their heads toward each other, noses bumping as Natsu uttered out the lyrics. And in that moment, Gray didn't even hear Taylor's voice, all he heard was the soft comfort of Natsu's, and he knew, he wasn't just singing the lyrics, he was telling Gray, " _Who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent._ "

Natsu grinned, flashing Gray a glance of his sharpened incisors before moving his head to look back up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, still singing along. Gray's heartbeat quickened, his eyes never leaving Natsu.

 _Why am I so in love with him?_ He let out a sigh, allowing the last of the lyrics to whisper through him.

" _Lost your balance on a tight rope... It's never too late to get it back_..."

There was a tiny knock at the door, "Natsu?" Wendy walked in, dark circles under her eyes and yawning deeply as she trudged in. She looked adorable in her pyjama shorts and the oversized football shirt that hung off her left shoulder, a pair of bunny slippers adorned her feet.

"Wendy!" Natsu laughed as Gray pulled the ear buds out of their ears, "You're back!"

"Didn't you hear your mom earlier, idiot!?" Gray growled, hitting Natsu over the head.

"O-oh! Gray! S-sorry, I didn't know you were here too..." Wendy blushed slightly and stared at the floor, "U-um... Mom told me that you two are... um... together?"

"Huh?" Natsu scowled, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Gray just rolled his eyes and shoved Natsu off the bed for the second time that morning.

"Yeah, we are." Gray gave Wendy a smile, which she returned, "So how was the year at Cait Shelter Academy?"

"Oh it was great!" Wendy began, jumping onto the bed in between the two boys before launching into her story, "- and I made lots of friends! I met a girl called Carla! She's super rich, and a little prissy, but she's really nice!" She babbled, Gray grinned as he listened, his cheeks almost hurt from the smile he was holding, "Oh, and I met this boy..." She blushed and started to twiddle with her hair, "H-he's really smart and into Chemistry and Pyrotechnics - Like you Natsu! - a-and-,"

Natsu's face turned dark, "Who is this _bastard_?" He growled lowly.

"N-Natsu, calm down! He's not my boyfriend... Yet..." The blue-haired girl murmured, "He's super nice! And his name's Romeo..."

"No." Natsu stated, "No. If his name is Romeo, you're not allowed to date him."

"Natsu!" Wendy wailed.

"Jeez, Flame-face, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Gray scowled, ruffling Wendy's hair as she moped.

"I don't care! Haven't you seen the movie!?" He yelled frantically, "If she dates this 'Romeo' guy both my baby sister and that bastard will die!"

And that's when Gray began to get a migraine. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Natsu... Romeo and Juliet is a fictional _play_ written by an old geezer centuries ago. Wendy isn't Juliet and she's not going to die for dating someone who's name is Romeo."

"B-but what is she does?" He sniffled.

"She won't." Gray assured, rolling his eyes at his melodramatic friend. Wendy watched with an amused smile as Gray begrudgingly hugged Natsu, ("B-but what if I never see my baby sister again!?" Natsu wailed. "It's alright, Flame-breath, just calm down.") comforting him, albeit sarcastically, but still comforting her brother.

"They make such a cute couple..." She muttered to herself, "Right, come on, Natsu, stop whining, I won't die. I think the pancakes are ready!"

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 _Mates and dates_

* * *

 **A/N: Again, short chapter! Sorry for the late update, I'm getting held down with a load of exams lately. (Spanish speaking on Thursday guys! Wish me luck!)**

 **Please review! Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Mates and dates

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: SO! Today's chapter is some cute and adorkable Gray/Lucy bestie-ness and of course some Gray finding out more about his sexuality. After confessing to Lucy the night before, (last chapter was the morning after his confession to Lucy, and this chapter is them at school after the fight with his dad) Gray needs to find out what it's like to 'Kiss some gay guys'.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

"So... Um, see ya, Natsu..." Gray gave an awkward smile as Natsu squeezed his hand, quickly pecking the black-haired boy on the cheek.

"Bye!" He waved, heading off to class. Gray let out a deep sigh, turning only to come face to face with Juvia, the Spanish girl he'd met at the protesting the other day.

"Trouble in paradise?" She questioned, head tilted to the side in confusion as she observed Gray.

"Huh? Oh... It's complicated..." He muttered, hardly focusing on her as she babbled, but instead began looking for Lucy.

"Oh! Well," She smiled, reaching into her bag to take out a small paper bird, "Maybe Juvia's crane will lift Gray's spirits with it's wings?" She giggled as Gray's eyes searched around, "Juvia's learning origami!"

His head snapped toward her, "Um, ok, thanks, Juvia," He took the bird, and quickly walked off, leaving a frowning Juvia in his wake.

Gray frantically looked around, eyes widening as he spotted Lucy entering the school gates, her head was down, looking at her phone as she texted. He broke into a run, "Hey!" Grabbing her by her hands, "What're you doing right now!?"

She looked up, one eyebrow raised as she scowled at him, "Going to school... like a _normal_ person. Did you snort some Meth this morning?"

"I need you to help me find a boyfriend." He blurted, face filled with worry as he yanked her to the side of the path, "I think..."

"Gray," She lowered her voice, "You already _have_ a boyfriend. If these people find out you're faking it, they will lynch you and not even notice the irony."

"But I'm _not_ faking it, and that's the problem!" He growled, "If I'm having these feelings for Natsu then I _must_ be gay!"

" _Woah_ , I think it's too soon to bust out the label-making."

"You're the one who outed me to the whole school!" He hissed, " _Remember!?"_

"Yes, but now I realise, you're much more complicated than that... And interesting." She smiled.

"Well yesterday I kissed Juvia and I didn't feel anything, why didn't I feel anything!? She makes these cool cranes!" He lifted up the crane and began pulling it's wings violently so it flapped.

" _Shocking_ you didn't jump her right there..." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Look, if I can find a real boyfriend, then my _fake_ boyfriend can go back to being my best friend!" He ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the blonde.

Lucy gasped, " _That's_ what this is about?"

"These feeling's are _killing me_." He gave a shaky sigh, "Yesterday I blew up at him because he was happy that he spent the day with Lisanna! Who does that? Trashy women on reality TV, that's who!" He dragged his hand down his face as Lucy admittedly nodded, "Help me..."

"Fine, I'm going to agree, both because; I can see you're in pain, and because; I'm _dying_ to see how this plays out."

* * *

"Welcome to Lamia Scale." Lucy smiled as she pulled Gray into the quaint coffee shop, "Gay coffee shop by day, Lesbian bar by night, technically you can come here at any time, but the girls have kinda taken over the parties, and by girls I mean Cana and I."

"Wow... I've never seen so many gay's in the wild..." He swallowed nervously, glancing around at the groups of boys. The coffee shop was cute, a long bar stretched across the entire side of the rather large space, and dotted around were high raised tables and chairs.

"Well, you asked, I delivered." Lucy rolled her eyes, " _So_ ," She clapped her hands together, smirk rising to her lips, "First things first, what's your flavour? You've got your 'Emos'," She pointed to a group lounging in a dark corner, all seemed to be draped from head to toe in black, piercings littered their faces as they glared at the world around them. Gray wrinkled his nose, "You've got you're 'Sporties'," Another group were sat at a table, fawning over exercise magazines and all wore jock jerseys, "There's the 'I've just come out' Wall flowers," A table of guys timidly drinking coffee and nervously talking to one another elected a raise of the eyebrow from Gray, "Or are you more, classic, stereotypical 'Lipstick' gays?" She pointed to a group laughing and joking, all wore bright pink colours and seemed to be wearing make up, at that Gray recoiled in almost disgust.

"Yeesh!" He glanced around again, "I have to pick a favourite?" He questioned, as if it were a chore, "I don't _know_... I like his shirt?"

"Oh my God! Who make's you're 'little Gray' pop up to say 'Yes, yes'?"

"That's the problem, I didn't have these feelings for Natsu until we kissed!" He explained, taking another glance around the room as he barmaid placed their orders on the table. Gray picked up his espresso and with a frustrated sigh, knocked it back, "I guess I have to start kissing some gay guys?"

"Or you could just start by-," She paused, huffing haughtily as Gray ignored her, sauntering off with his hands in his pockets, " _Whatever_... Shoot me a look if you need me!

He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly turning towards one of the groups, he attempted a wink, but instead looked like he'd got something stuck in his eye, so he switched to smiling, almost painfully, until one noticed. A blonde boy looked up, and with a smile, waved back, mouthing a 'Hey', Gray then turned to what he thought was a 'sexy lip bite' and raked his eyes up and down the guy. The blonde scowled back, eyebrows knitted as he turned back to his friends, causing Gray to cringe at himself, " _Damn it..._ "

He made his way outside to a table when one guy with long, green, hair sat, obviously studying. He sat down and leaned forwards, "Hey, what're you studying?"

The guy jolted up, eyes wide for a moment, before he smiled and almost amused smile, "Anatomy."

"That could.. come in handy one day..."

"Hopefully, I want to go to Medical school, so it should." He smirked.

Gray lowered his voice slightly and whispered, "Why bother, when we can play doctor right now?"

The guy snorted, "You're joking... Right?" Gray gave a pained whine and banged his head on the table.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just... I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.."

"I can tell." He laughed, "Besides, I have a boyfriend." The black haired man groaned, lifting himself up from the seat, "Hey, just be yourself, ok?"

"Thanks." He moved back inside, shaking his head, only to run into someone. There was a loud smash as the glass hit the floor and Gray winced, "Shit, I'm sorry." He bent down to pick up the glass, coming face to face with an orange haired guy in a casual suit with a pair of tinted glasses perched on his nose, "Hey... Do you wanna get out of here?" Gray questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah." He smirked, rising to his full height, "The name's Loke."

"Really? Urm, I'm Gray."

"Hell yeah." He licked his lips, brushing a hand over Gray's cheek, "Wanna go to my place? We can fool around for a bit if you like?" He offered with a wink.

"Err..." He swallowed nervously, uncomfortably shifting as he leant back, searching for Lucy, who was flirting with Cana at the bar; seemed she worked here, "Err... I - I..."

"Maybe this will change your mind?" Loke grabbed the back of Gray's head, leaning forwards to smash their lips together in a heated kiss. His eyes widened and he made a noise of protest, roughly shoving the guy off.

"I-I... I have a boyfriend!" He blurted, scowling angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Loke shrugged, "My bad. But damn... Is your boyfriend a lucky bastard."

"Urm... Thanks? I've... gotta go..." He raced towards Lucy, grabbing her arm and swinging her around, "I shot you a look, you were supposed to be looking!"

"Sorry, I had to look away!" Lucy gave a sympathetic smile, "It was too gory..."

"Was I _that_ bad?"

"Well, you were lewd and aggressive and overly sexual..." Lucy wrinkled her nose, "Most guys are into that, but in places like these, you get the guys who don't just want a quick bang, they wanna bond and have a real relationship!"

"And how do _I_ make that happen?" He questioned electing a smirk from the blonde.

"There's an app for that." She grinned, yanking her phone out and showing Gray the screen, "It's called 'Love and Lucky'."

* * *

"And... Upload!" Gray smirked to himself as he posted his profile on 'Love and Lucky'. He and Lucy were sat in his bedroom, Lucy on his bed, and Gray at his desk with his iPad as he sorted out the app. They'd snuck back into the house, with his dad out, Lyon at school and Ur at work, they had the house to themselves. Suddenly Lucy appeared, plucking the device from his hands with a protesting yell of, "Hey!"

"'About me'," She read off the screen, "'The best way to get to know me, is to understand the things that I _hate_ '?" Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"What?" He snapped, "It's true! I can't date someone who likes Reggie."

"Or 'Someone who wears sunglasses inside,' or 'Someone who pays for jeans with holes in them'!?" Lucy shrieked incredulously, "This profile makes you sound like the king of negativity!"

"I'm already faking one relationship..." He grumbled, "If I'm gonna date someone, I want him to like me for me..."

"Gray, honey, that's not how online dating works..." She pouted, "If you get a hit off this it'll be a -," A loud _ping_ _!_ interrupted her and she froze, Gray yanking the iPad from her hands, "- Miracle... I bet he's crazy... Only desperate people respond that fast." Lucy scowled, earning a snort from Gray as he showed her the profile, "Oh my God! Super cute!"

* * *

"I don't know..." Lucy mused, giving Gray's outfit another one-over, he wore a blue and black checked shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, "It's a _little_ 'I'm trying to be a professional gay guy'."

"Urgh, should I go more 'jock'? Or classy? I could steal some clothes from Lyon then sedate myself so I could wear them?" He offered, pulling at the collar.

Lucy giggled, "What happened to just wanting to be yourself?"

"That was before he was hot! And myself would probably wear a really cringy logo tee-shirt and baggy jeans!"

"It is unfortunate that your favourite clothes are... Well... yeah." She shot a glare towards his draws. A loud buzzing sound erupted from Gray's back pocket, he jumped, twisting around to grab his phone and check who was calling him. He turned the screen to face Lucy, and with a pained look refrained from pressing answer, the blonde smiled sympathetically.

"If I hold it I'll answer it!" He sighed as Lucy took the device off of him, "I haven't spoken to the stupid Flame-face since this morning, and it's driving me crazy! This has to work!"

Lucy scowled, grabbing Gray by the shoulders and gave him a violent shake, " _Relax!_ You're putting way too much pressure on yourself, and on Steve... Shane? Stewart?"

"Sting."

She cursed herself under her breath, "Sting! Right... Sting..." She giggled, "I keep wanting to make a joke about that, but I'm going to keep it classy, and wish you luck." She wrapped an arm around Gray, pulling him into her chest.

"Thanks, Lucy." A small smile rose to his lips as they snuck back out of the house, "And you're right, we'll just take it slow and get to know each other... Jeez, I really _do_ sound gay..."

"Yep, don't let him feel your ice till _at least_ the second date." She joked, giggling and turning down the path as Gray rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, and wait, aren't you coming?"

"I'll wait at mine for you, remember I'm on Strawberry Street, you can't miss it." Gray gave her a sceptical look, "You've got this."

"Sure, if you say so..." He ran a hand through his hair and turned in the opposite direction, "Here I go."

* * *

Gray and Sting sat at one of the outside tables of the coffee shop, both had a coffee and were talking idly. Sting was as hot as his picture and Gray was practically intimidated, light blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, sexy scar above his right eye and one earring dangling from his left ear.

He gulped nervously as Sting spoke, "Yeah," He rolled his eyes, "Since I came out, there hasn't been one day without some snide comment, it's no Fairy Tail." Gray chuckled along with the blonde, "I heard about your gay Homecoming Kings," Gray's eyes widened, "Sounds like a gay Hogwarts."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah... It's really open and accepting... _Urgh_ , now I feel bad for hating it." He scowled, earning a laugh from Sting.

"It's cool, it's still high school, ya know?" He grinned at Gray.

"Yeah, I mean, _why_ do they keep making movies and TV shows about it?"

"I think it's so we won't forget how terrible it was." He suggested, rolling his eyes.

"Like World War Two." Gray's head snapped up as they spoke in unison, a smile sprang to his face as they gazed at each other.

"So," Sting shook himself out of the trance, as Gray stared at him, changing the subject, "Last weekend I bought myself a car," Gray's eyes dove to Sting's lips as the blonde spoke, "I drove it all the way to Hargeon and my parents _freaked_ the fuck-," Gray abruptly lurched forwards over the table, lips crashing against Sting's for a mere second before the blonde jerked away, "Wow! _Dude?_ "

Gray's eyes widened and he stood, jaw agape and eyes full of self hate, "God... I'm sorry." He quickly left, running a hand through his hair as he dashed off, leaving Sting confused.

* * *

Gray sat outside the coffee shop, eyes squeezed shut and head in hands as Sting approached. The blonde sat down next to him, leaning back against the wall as the black haired boy sat up.

"Can we please just forget that every happened?" Gray muttered, earning a snort from Sting, "That coffee shop always brings out the worst in me..."

"Well, as much as I like to think that kiss was because you find me irresistible," Sting joked, "I have a feeling something else is going on."

Gray sighed heavily, scowling at the floor, "I kissed my best friend, Natsu, and now _nothing_ makes any sense!"

He laughed, "Been there, done that."

"Seriously?" Gray questioned with wide eyes.

" _Oh yeah_." Sting shook his head as he chuckled bitterly, "Being with Rogue was torture... _Not_ being with Rogue was torture... I wanted to tell him... But knew I couldn't."

"That's _exactly_ how _I_ feel!" Gray smiled slightly, eagerly asking, "What did you do?"

"I finally told him." He paused causing Gray to give a prying nod.

"And?"

"And... I've avoided him since and now I'm on a date with you." Gray's face fell and he leant back.

"Oh... Right..." Sting smiled.

"But, maybe it'll be different with you?" He offered, holding his fist out for a fist bump, Gray quickly returned the gesture, colliding fists with Sting.

"Maybe-," He was interrupted as a pale guy with long black hair tied back in a short pony tail erupted out of the coffee shop.

"Sting? Sting!" He grinned, face almost beaming with light, "I finally found you - Oh... Who're you?"

"I'm Gray... I'm _guessing_ you're Rogue?" The guy nodded, turning back to Sting.

"Yeah, Sting, about what you said; you didn't even let me answer you!" He chided. Gray turned back to Sting to see the blonde completely frozen ridged, blue eyes wide in - what could only be described as - pure terror, as he gripped the seat, "I've been so damn worried about you! You say _that_ to me, then you disappear for a week and a half, you're not in school, not at home! Heck, I heard you drove to Hargeon and back last weekend! What the actual _hell_ , Sting!?" He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why?"

"I-I thought... Well..." He swallowed nervously, stammering through his words, " _Fuck_ , Rogue! You're my best friend and I told you I'm in love with you! What the hell am I supposed to do? Stick around so you to yell at me and tell me it's disgusting!?"

Rogue rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ, were you always this much of a drama queen? I've known you were gay since before _you_ found out."

" _W-what_!?" He shrieked, only to be ignored.

"Well duh, when you check guys out, you aren't exactly subtle about it, you need to work on that." Gray blinked, was he... _lecturing_ him? "And _why_ would I think you liking me is disgusting, it's not like my feelings for you are completely platonic."

"Wait, _what_?" He was, again ignored.

Rogue, smirked, grabbing one of Sting's hand to yank him up, so they were eye to eye, "You ran away like a chicken before I could even process what you'd said!" Still holding Stings hand, Rogue leant forwards, "You ran away before I could tell you, 'I love you too, idiot'."

Sting opened his mouth to say something, however his words were engulfed by Rogue's lips. The black haired boy rose a hand to brush Sting's cheek as the blonde froze in shock. He quickly pulled away, "Sorry, I just needed to do that... If you're with him now... I understand."

"W-what?" Gray stuttered as Rogue's gaze fell sadly on him, "No! We're not... It was just one date that I _seriously_ messed up..."

"Y-you... Just... Holy _crap_." Sting's eyes were wide and his jaw slackened, he took a shaky breath, obviously spaced from the kiss. Both Rogue and Gray watched with amused smiles as his shell-shocked expression slowly morphed into a dreamy sigh, "T-that... _wow_..."

"I've kinda always wanted to do that." Rogue murmured sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and stepping back, "S-sorry to kiss you like that... I just... well..."

"Don't be..." Sting grinned, "No offense Gray, but that was _way_ better than your kiss. So I'm officially counting _this_ as my first official gay-kiss."

Gray snorted, "None taken, it wasn't really even a kiss more like a 'I'm-seriously-freaked-out-and-we-just-laughed-over-the-same-thing-so-I'm-going-to-do-something-extremely-stupid-cause-I'm-an-idiot' merging of faces."

Sting laughed, "By the way, I think you should tell him... You might find," He lifted his and Rogue's intertwined fingers into the air, "This happens."

He gave a bitter huff, "Yeah... maybe... Thanks, Sting, maybe we can meet up some time?"

"Sure." He grinned, holding out his fist for another fist bump. Gray knocked his knuckles, and, shoving his hands in his pockets turned. What the _hell_ was he going to do now?

* * *

Gray shoved himself through Lucy's window, falling to the floor with a loud _thump_ and a groan, " _Finally_!" Lucy ginned, "I was just about to resort to re-watching Buffy! So...? Was it love at first sight?"

Gray sighed heavily, " _He_ was really awesome... _I_ was a hot mess."

"Okay, moving on." Lucy started, brushing it off, "Internet dating is a numbers game, let's get back on the horse, ok?"

"I don't want to meet another guy." Lucy gasped, eyes flashing mischievously.

"A girl?"

"I _don't_ want to meet another girl." The blonde frowned, pouting.

"That limits your options." Gray took another deep breath.

"It _won't_ make these feelings for Natsu go _away_." He growled, pacing the room.

"Well," She began, sounding optimistic, "At least we know what you are now."

He frowned, "We do?"

"You're a Natsu-sexual." She smiled, lips pursing amusedly as Gray groaned, flopping face-first onto her bed, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

He lifted himself up, turning to face the girl, "Lucy, we've been best friends since _kindergarten._ If I tell him, it'll weird and we'll drift apart, until one day we'll meet at the grocery store and say polite 'Hello's and pretend like we didn't used to know everything there was to know about each other!"

" _Or_ you tell him and he feels the same way, and you two live happily ever after together!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _right_."

"I've seen you two together, he's always kissing you, or smiling at your or holding your hand! It's _obvious_ that he loves you." Lucy urged, causing Gray to stand.

"Yeah, as a _friend_." A vibrating buzz from Lucy's bedside table caught their attention. The blonde reached over and with a whine picked up Gray's phone.

"He's been texting and calling you _all day_. I've never seen so much emoji abuse!" He threw the phone onto the bed, glaring at the blue case, "He's clearly got his own version of you're crazy going on."

"No." He snorted, "It's _not_ the same."

"How do you know?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe, _just_ maybe, he feels the same way about and is also too scared to say. Besides, it takes two people to make a good kiss."

He sighed as the phone began buzzing again, "I don't know..."

"You'll never find out if you keep hiding it from him." She stood, glancing in the mirror before turning back to Gray, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a certain cute barista!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lock up before you leave, the key's under the plant pot."

As Lucy closed the door, Gray picked up the violently vibrating phone, and with a shaky breath, hesitantly answered the call, "Flame-brains? ... Hey..."

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 _Bachelor party_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review! Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Bachelor Party - Part 1

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: This is the chapter with Silver's apology guys! Will Gray and his Daddy make up or will their icy relationship get even colder? Now after the episode that this chapter is based on a lot of things happen that I'm not going to include, because... Well I don't want to. Haha, but yeah, the next chapter will be the actual Bachelor party and Lyon revealing a secret ;) and after that, the Wedding! And that's, unfortunately (sob), when this fanfic will start coming to a close. Only a few more chapters guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

Gray yawned, stretching until his joints gave a satisfying crack, before rolling over in the bed. He blinked blearily and for a moment everything was right with the world. Then that moment ended with him remembering what had exactly gone on in the past few weeks. With a groan he searched around the bed for his fake-boyfriend, and with a fond smile, watched the small string of drool connect the pink-haired idiot to his pillow.

He lay back on his own pillow, dark eyes drinking in the sight of the other boy; the way the morning sun's dappled rays lit up his tan skin, the way his tousled hair - un-gelled and unkempt - framed his face, but what really took his breath away was the way that, in the night, the pink-haired boy had obviously thrown off his covers, revealing his bare, scarred chest. Gray felt his heart skip a beat and his breath hitch, god he was beautiful.

Was it alright to call him beautiful? We was a guy, but then again, when had Natsu ever cared? He'd probably still be the same idiotic flame brain if he'd turned out a girl, and it's not like he'd ever really given that much attention to gender, he'd probably just laugh it off if someone called him a girl. It's not like he really cared about what people thought about his sexual orientation, either. In that sense he only really cared about what people thought of him as a person, not any of the other, usually more relevant, things.

As a stifled snore left said idiot's mouth, Gray was abruptly yanked from his train of thought. With a deep, steadying breath, he sat up, "C'mon Sleeping Beauty, get up."

"Nnnngggrrrrggggg." Was Natsu's muffled reply, his face scrunched up as he buried himself deeper into his pillow, "Dun... wanna... shhh _hhh_... Sleepy time."

Gray snorted, unlocking and checking his phone for the time, "It's 20 past 7, your alarms gonna go off in 5 minutes, anyway."

"Still gives me 5 more minutes of sleep, bastard." He mumbled, cracking open an eye to scowl at the black haired boy.

"Just get up." With a roll of the eyes, the teen made his way over to Natsu's adjoining bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of ice-cold water, "Get up, or else, Flame-Brain." He was answered with a moan, "You're watery funeral." Gray shrugged, ruthlessly tipping the water over Natsu's bare chest.

" _Argh!_ Fucking _bastard!_ Shit, fucking crap, you fucking _asshole_." The pink haired boy leapt out of the bed, a violent shiver running down his spine as he yelled at his cackling best friend, "What the _fuck!?"_

"I told you to get up, idiot." Gray smirked, laughing heartily at his friend's misfortune.

"I'mma fucking kill you, asshole." He growled, moving to the bathroom to take a shower. Shaking his head, Gray grabbed the other boy's phone, quickly turning off the alarm.

Gray sat on the bed, waiting for his own shower, and after around 10 minutes, he finally heard the water shut off. As the door opened, Gray glanced up, freezing in shock; Natsu waltzed in, hardly a care in the world, clad in nothing but the big, white, fluffy towel, wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and dark, hot pink strands fell into his eyes and stuck to the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly flushed from the temperature of the water - Gray knew Natsu liked steaming-hot showers - and lean chest glistening with a thin sheen of water. A lump started in his throat, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as he shamelessly stared at the seemingly oblivious boy.

As Natsu searched his draws for a pair of boxers, Gray sat rigid and unmoving, eyes like a hawk, he followed one tiny droplet of water as it dropped from his hair, rolling over his firm chest, travelling the dip in his stomach, tracing the v-cut of his lower abdomen, the droplet kept meandering, reaching the hem of the loose towel -

"Yo, black jeans or white genie pants?" The pink haired boy questioned, brows furrowed and still rummaging through his draws.

Gray's head violently snapped up, eyes wide and chest slightly panting, "Um... white." He stammered, and as his pale cheeks flushed, he quickly stood, instantly noticing the growing tent in his boxers, "I'm g-gonna shower." He stuttered, dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"What the _hell?"_ He hissed, staring down at his boxers, "I just got a fucking _boner_ over my best friend." His chest tightened as he silently seethed to himself, "This is fucking ridiculous."

Closing his eyes he let out a shaky breath, "Cold shower, that's what I need, cold shower... You know, it was probably just your average morning wood? Yeah, that's what it was... Every guy gets those. Nothing to worry about." He muttered to himself, stripping his boxers off and stepping into the icy stream of water, "Nothing to do with his chest... Or his hair... God his hair..." He moaned, eyes closed, he thought about running his hands through the soft, wet locks. He imagined kissing him passionately and tugging on the long, pink strands, eyes wide as he realised what he'd just been thinking, "No, stop thinking about him like that!"

He growled to himself running a hand through his hair, and in an attempt to erase the images circling his head, he shoved all thoughts of Natsu to the back of his mind, grabbed a bar of soap and began roughly scrubbing himself clean.

"This is so wrong..." He murmured, leaning his head back on the wall of the shower, "He's my best friend, I can't think about him like that... Get a grip Gray... Get a fucking grip."

* * *

When both boys were ready and dressed, it was around 8, so they still had enough time to mess about before leaving, "Got one." Natsu grinned, facing his friend.

"Is it... Someone you hate?" Gray questioned, electing a nod, "Matthew McConaughey?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Britney Spears?"

"C'mon, asshole, get your head in the game!"

"Oh! Judi Dench!" He grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"I do hate her, but no, not a celebrity." Gray's brows furrowed for a moment as he thought.

Opening his mouth, he was about to guess 'Lyon?' when Wendy burst in, eyes wide and seemingly nervous, "Gray, your dad is here."

"My dad?" She nodded as the statement dawned on him, "My... dad..."

"Well you got my 20 questions right..." Natsu chuckled nervously, hesitantly standing, "Your dad."

* * *

Breakfast was awkward. Understatement of the century, breakfast was more than awkward, it was painful. Natsu didn't say a word, just hastily shoved cereal into his mouth, as if to keep it occupied, Wendy giggled nervously and sipped her tea, Grandine made small talk with Silver, and Gray picked at his toast, glaring darkly at his father.

"So... Gray..." Silver began, setting down his coffee, "How's school?"

"Dunno." He sneered, "Maybe you'd know if you hadn't kicked me out. But, whatever, 's not like you care anyway."

The older man flinched slightly, eyes closed as he took a breath, "Look, son, I'm-,"

"What!? Sorry?" Gray barked, abruptly standing and slamming his hands down on the table, causing all the tableware to jump and clatter, "Sorry for what? Sorry for having a son who's such a _disappointment?_ Sorry for kicking me out of my own home?" He snorted bitterly, tears of fury glistening in his stormy eyes, "Or are you really sorry?" He feigned sadness, "Because, you know, _I'm_ sorry. _Sorry for being such a fucking faggot!_ "

Wendy winced at the language, however neither she nor any of the Dragneel's said a thing, "Gray, you don't understand-,"

" _No. You_ don't understand." Gray snarled, lip curling, "You _don't_ understand. When Grandine found out, you know what she did?" He was met with silence, " _Do you?_ Well, I'll tell you. She joined PFlag. She brought us tea and congratulated us. She didn't fucking flip out and call her own son a fag!"

"Gray-,"

"Why the hell are you even here!?" He roared, teeth bared, and clutching the table cloth.

"Damn it Gray, if you let me get a word in edge-ways I'll tell you!" Silver yelled back, standing himself and causing Gray to back down slightly. With a long, drawn out sigh, he began to speak, "What I did... It was unforgivable. I was blinded by stupid military habits. Since the second I realised what I'd actually done... Gray, I've been completely... Well, disgusted with myself. What I said, what I did... to my own son... It's... it's... unforgivable." His head dropped, hanging low, eyes downcast, "I may not completely... agree... with this, but that's no excuse for my behaviour. And, Gray, I am sorry."

There was a moment of silence, a moment in which no-one dared even breathe loudly, a moment in which Gray stared, wide-eyed, at his father, a moment in which he almost smiled. When that moment ended Gray could hardly hold back the tears in his eyes, but he did, and with a choked snort he sat back down, "You better be..."

Silver glanced up at his son and smiled, "Gray, I love you. I really do. And I know you probably don't want to, but, I want you to come back home."

"Shut up." Gray scoffed, "I'm not saying I forgive you, old man... But sleeping in the same bed as this idiot," He jerked a thumb at Natsu, "Is annoying as hell-,"

"Hey!" The pink haired idiot was ignored.

"So, yeah, I'll come back." He gave a small quirk of his lips, "But you've got hell to pay if you think I'm gonna forgive you that easy."

With a barked laugh, Silver nodded, "I wouldn't expect it any other way."

After another moment of a much more comfortable silence Natsu spoke up, "Hey, Fullbuster."

"What, Natsu?" Gray groaned, turning to raise an eyebrow.

"Not you, the older one." Natsu snorted, "Not everything's about you, Princess."

"Yes... Um... Natsu?" Silver prompted, electing a grin from the pink haired teen.

"I've got something for ya." He stood and sauntered over to the other man, and, with a passionate glint in his eyes, the Dragneel boy pulled back his fist, slamming it into the older man's face.

A resounding _crack!_ echoed the room as Natsu's arm fell limp to his side, "That felt good." He grinned, earning a gasp from his mother, "Fullbuster, don't ever call that idiot a faggot, _ever_." He warned, eyes darkening, "Or you'll be in real pain. Got it?"

Silver massaged his jaw, wincing in pain, "Got it."

"Good, I don't like bein' mad at people." He grinned, holding out his hand for a firm handshake, "Alright with you, Ice Princess?"

Gray snorted, "Do whatever you want, Flame-face."

"Good, glad we agree."

" _Natsu."_ He froze at the tone in his mother's voice, "Did you just punch Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Welp, we have a school to get to! Buh-bye now!" He squeaked, yanking Gray out of his seat and tearing through the door.

 _"Natsu Dragneel!"_

* * *

"Finally, Friday! No more school! The end of the week!" Natsu sighed as he clambered into Gray's room through his conveniently open window, ultimately, scaring the ever living shit out of Gray.

"The fuck, Flame-face!?" Gray growled, whipping around to glare at his friend, who was lounging lazily on his bed, "You scared the crap outta me! What do you want?"

Natsu just shrugged, bending over the side of the bed to grab his bag, "6 lots of new take out menus, coupons to Denny's, expiring on Monday, and, what's this? 5 new PS4 games, including, Call of Duty, Batman and The Witcher!"

Gray scowled, "Shut up, guys weekend?"

"Unless you can't take all of this?" Natsu smirked, running his hands down his body. Gray's chest - and pants - tightened painfully, so to stop the oblivious pink-haired boy he turned away, yelling;

"I can so take you! Just stop." With a triumphant grin, the other boy stopped, "But this weekend's no good. It's my dad's lame Bachelor party. Save yourself."

"From what? Strip-clubs and making fun of Lyon being a control freak?" He raised an eyebrow, "No way am I missin' out on that! And I swear, no talking about school, gay stuff… or Lisanna Strauss."

"Can you handle the withdrawal?" Gray questioned sarcastically.

"Haha, funny." Natsu scowled, "Besides, there's nothin' ta talk about. Whatever we had going, is over."

Gray's eyes widened, "We could talk about _that_."

Natsu scrunched up his face, pretending to think it over, "Hmmmm… _Nope._ Just wanna spend the weekend killing fake people and laughin' at your stupid jokes." He fished his phone from his pocket, showing it to Gray before turning it off and throwing it on the bed.

"I didn't even know that thing _had_ an off setting."

Natsu flashed a grin, "The next 48 hours are about you, me and, apparently, your dad."

Gray narrowed his eyes for a moment, mulling it over, before smirking at his friend and turning to his door, "I'll go get the house phone, those take outs won't order themselves."

* * *

Gray made his way into the kitchen, freezing at the sight of scattered pin-up girls, Playboy magazines and various strip-club titles. Silver glanced up from the list he was reading and grinned at his son, "Awesome, huh?"

"Uh… _Yeah_ … Sure…" Gray frowned, "Just this morning this looked like a kitchen, now it looks like Playboy's newest meeting room…"

"It's his Bachelor party, not his 90th birthday!" Lyon growled into his phone, sauntering into the room, " _Don't_ call back until it's fixed." He ordered, hanging up.

"I don't know how you do it, boy." Silver laughed, "Planning both my Bachelor and your mother's Bachelorette parties."

"Not another word, this is it, the weekend before your wedding." Lyon sniffed, smiling at his soon-to-be stepfather, "Bring it in." Silver wrapped an arm around Lyon and ruffled his hair slightly, not noticing the wink he sent Gray's way.

"No _freakin'_ way." Gray growled.

"Oh, Gray, didn't see you there." Lyon smirked, "With all those… earth tones, you blend right in."

With a sigh Gray turned back to his father, "Lyon's been organising your Bachelor party?"

"And he's got a real gift for it." Silver nodded.

"I could've handled it…" Gray scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well… son… you've been _busy_ … with Natsu." Gray glared at Lyon as he stifled a laugh behind his hand, "But don't worry, Lyon's got it all under control."

"Oh, Silver, I'm going down to Hargeon tomorrow to make sure Blue Pegasus is ready for us, there's usually a six week waiting list, but the owner, Bob, is a family friend."

"Blue what?" Gray questioned, "That sounds like the name of a gay-bar."

"Blue Pegasus is a very high-end, _straight,_ strip club." Lyon gritted out, "And you _would_ know."

Gray narrowed his eyes, however, Silver cut in, "Short List did a whole spread on them."

"I must've missed that." Gray snorted, "Well have fun with you're Blue Horsie."

"Blue Pegasus."

"Whatever, I'll see you at the party." He grabbed the phone and turned around, "I'll be bringing Natsu, he's stayin' over.

A smirk came to Lyon's lips, "You know… I don't think it's appropriate for Gray to bring his boyfriend. It might make the other guests uncomfortable." Gray froze and turned.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as Silver thought it over.

"I mean, I wouldn't be able to have girlfriend stay over, would I?" He turned to Silver, "It's a bit of a double standard."

"I've met your girlfriend, clearly you have no standards." Gray bit, eyes glaring.

"Gray, that's enough." His father warned, "Um… Natsu can stay." Gray smirked triumphantly at Lyon, who snarled back, "But I want you two to help Lyon out."

"Urm, no need, I've got everything covered." Lyon quickly protested.

"Why don't they keep you company on that ride to Hargeon?" Silver suggested, "It'll give you two a chance to… bond."

"But-,"

" _I'm the groom!"_ He yelled, stalking out of the kitchen and leaving the two with no chance to argue.

* * *

"Fucking Hargeon traffic." Lyon growled in the front seat, "This wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't stopped to eat at Denny's!"

"We had coupons!" Natsu glared, "They expire on Monday!"

"And you're the idiot who wanted to go all the way to Hargeon, don't they have strip-clubs back in Magnolia?" Gray scowled, ignoring the constant roar of midday traffic.

"It's not just a strip-club!" Lyon yelled, "It's _Blue Pegasus_! The best strip-club in Fiore."

"Wow." Gray mouthed, rolling his eyes, "You've really gone all out, too bad it's for nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Lyon sighed.

"I know you're just sucking up to my dad to make me jealous, and I couldn't care less." Lyon just snorted.

"Please, I don't need schemes to make you jealous, just a mirror.

"Okay." Natsu cut in, "Who wants to play 20 questions? I love 20 questions, what a game!"

"You are a pretentious little-," Natsu yanked on the back of Gray's seat belt causing him to jolt back into his seat, "What are you doing!?"

"Ignore him." Natsu said, raising his eyebrows, "Play 20 questions with me, please?"

"Okay…" Gray agreed with a sigh as Natsu grinned, "... Got one."

"Is it a guy?" He nodded with a 'mmhmm', "Someone you hate?"

"Nope."

"Someone you like?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…" Gray said slowly, almost indecisive, "But no."

"Someone you love?" Gray grinned with a thumbs up.

"Your dad?" The black haired teen rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Dan Howell?"

"Seriously? Try: easily flammable."

"Oh! Me?" Gray snorted, "My turn!"

"This is going to be a long day." Lyon groaned, smacking his head on the steering wheel."

* * *

"Bob! Master Bob!" Lyon screeched, slamming his fists on the dark, locked door to the strip-club.

"It's alright, Lyon, chill, we still have enough time to book in another club!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

Lyon turned on Natsu, his snarling face right in the other boy's as he yelled furiously, "For the last time this is _Blue Pegasus_! Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki all went to Blue Pegasus for their Bachelor parties! I read that Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki had a Blue Pegasus style party in Blue Pegasus and the girls all wore lingerie made out of tiny Blue Pegasus's!"

As he screeched and ranted, neither Gray, nor Natsu, could contain the laughter that built up inside them. Once he'd finished the two were finally allowed to snort, electing a flared glare, "I'm sorry," Gray sniggered, "But you just said 'Pegasus', like, hundred times."

Lyon clenched his fist, growling out, "You're a _horrible_ person. No wonder your father made _me_ his Best Man!"

Gray's face fell as he processed what Lyon had just said. Suddenly the door to the club swung open, "Bob! You almost gave me a _heart attack_!" The older, plump, man grinned and gushed over the white-haired boy as he lead all three inside.

 _He made Lyon his Best Man?_

* * *

Lyon stormed back into the house, tux in hand, and shoved aside two of Silvers guy friends to get to said man, "Lyon, thank God you're back, I have all these questions."

"I've got answers," Lyon assured, "Now go get ready," He shoved the tux into SIver's hands, "And hang this up. _Staff meeting in the kitchen! **Now!**_ " He yelled, stalking off.

Natsu and Gray then followed, each holding various items from the club they'd been instructed to bring back with them, "Aren't they cool?" Silver asked, glancing at one of said items.

"No, they're shockingly heavy." Gray growled, setting his pile down on the table, "And you made Lyon your Best Man?"

"I was gonna tell you," He began, "I know you hate doing all these people-things, Lyon loves it!"

"Well it doesn't mean you have to make him your Best Man." Gray whispered, eyes downcast as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well we've grown close, and I thought officially namin' him my Best Man would be a great way to show him that he's part of the family now. I thought I was doing you a favour."

 _"Silver!"_ Came Lyon's voice from somewhere, _"We're leaving in 15, you should be dressed!"_

"We'll talk about it later, ok?" He ruffled Gray's hair before jogging off.

"That sucks, Gray, you alright?" Natsu pressed, wrapping an arm around Gray.

"It's ok." He plastered on a smile, "He may have won this battle, but I will win this war!"

"Okay, Gray, settle." Natsu warned, "I recognise this look; remember when you thought Max blew off your Secret Santa gift and we toilet-papered his house as punishment? The same house we later found out was in for a closure? How bad did you feel?"

"Ok, pretty bad, but, Lyon-,"

"This isn't about Lyon, this is about your dad not bein' capable of givin' ya what you need." Natsu stated.

"No, I'm pretty sure Lyon's up to something." Natsu sighed.

"So what if he is? You're givin' him what he wants! Ok? Don't let him get to you." Gray took a deep breath.

"Yeah you're right." He cracked a small smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"Lucky for you, we don't have to find out." Natsu grinned, grabbing his wrist, "C'mon! Let's go, we have to get ready too!"

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 _Bachelor Party - Part 2_

* * *

 **A/N: Silver made Lyon his best man and not his own son? *le gasp* You're digging yourself a hole mate! Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! First _real_ signs of Gray being, not just in love with Natsu, but also sexually attracted! **

**Shout out to** _Clymentine_ **for telling me that Gray sounds like a Demi-Sexual at the moment. In case this offends anyone, by me calling him a 'Natsu-sexual', it isn't really true, he's neither demi, nor Natsu-sexual, he is in fact gay, just in love with Natsu! Hope that cleared something up and that you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review! Tell me your thoughts!**

 **See you next chapter! ^,^**


	7. Bachelor Party - Part 2

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

Gray sat at the back of the strip club, what kind of dad invites his son to his bachelor party? Then again, it wasn't like Gray was really underage, 17, borderline 18, right? Natsu was sat next to him, fingers interlaced as they watched everyone else, "Deep breaths, Ice-face, we're almost done."

He sighed heavily and glanced toward his dad, watching as he, the guys and Lyon played some kind of drinking game.

"Okay, get this one wrong and you have to take one of the purple ones." Lyon announced over the blaring music, "What's Ur's favourite meal?"

"Favourite meal? The Chilli we made on our 5th date?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, she said; A steak!" Lyon grinned, holding up the card with Ur's answer on it.

"Damn!" Silver laughed, downing the shot, "Well, your mother has zero taste." He scoffed, "Remember when we went to 8Island?" Gray's eyes widened, they went to 8Island _without_ him?

"Oh!" Lyon nodded, "And she asked them to bring her a-,"

 _"Plane pasta with butter sauce!"_ The howled in unison, cackling at the tale. Jaw tight and eyes narrowed, Gray held out his glass, dropping it forcefully to the floor with a loud smash.

Everyone jumped and turned to look at him as he laughed bitterly, "I just got so _excited_ that you went to 8Island… _It's my favorite restaurant."_ Silver gave Gray a look, "What did everybody order?"

"Okay, we're just gonna go get a broom for that, real quick." Natsu chuckled nervously, grabbing Gray by the hand and yanking him up, past Lyon and Silver.

He leant toward Lyon, sneering, "Aren't their Cheddar Biscuits _so good?"_ Before being dragged on by Natsu.

~o~o~

"This one's from me." Gray shoved the package into Silver's hands, looking away with an embarrassed blush as his dad unwrapped the gift, "I know how you love these medals and you're always saying how you wanted them properly cleaned so…" He shrugged.

"Gray…" Silver smiled, dragging a thumb over the surface of one of the shiny medals, "Thank you."

"Silver, just a heads up, we're due to get back on the road in 30 minutes!" He lightly shoved Gray out of the way.

"That _fucking_ -,"

"You're fine!" Natsu too Gray by the chin and forced him to look Natsu in the eyes, "In a couple of hours you'll be blissfully killing people."

"This next one is from me." Lyon smiled, handing him a small package, "Ur wanted you to borrow the tradition of 'Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue', so… This is something old and blue. It was my father's, and I thought, as my new stepfather, you should have it. Now all you need is something new."

Silver took the well-kept tie from the box and looked up at Lyon, "Lyon… I… You're my something new."

The guys around nodded and clapped in celebration, however, having watched the scene, Gray stepped forward, giving loud, slow and sarcastic claps.

"Here we go…" Natsu muttered, cringing.

"Wow, Lyon, _bravo!_ What a _touching_ speech - Oscar worthy, _really_."

"Gray?" Silver questioned lowly, eyebrows knitted.

"This has gone on long enough. There's something you need to know. Something you all need to know." He growled, "What you just saw was an act."

"Gray, Sweetie, can I see you in the back room for a moment?" Natsu interjected, taking Gray's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"Lyon isn't the doting, stepson to be he wants you to think he is. He hates my dad!" Lyon gasped, a look of anger turning his face red, "He's done all of this to get to me. He's a sociopath."

"I am not!" Lyon growled, "He's _obviously_ the crazy one!"

"Look at the level of detail he's put into this fony party." Gray sneered, walking circles around Lyon, "The high-class girls, expensive drinks this fancy-pants…. club."

"It's not a club it's the _Blue Pegasus!_ " He yelled.

"Whatever this is, it's _amazing_. Maybe I should have a drink?" He waltzed over to the pyramid of glasses, reaching for one from the bottom.

Lyon's eyes widened, "Take from the top! Please take from the top!"

"No, no!" Gray said in mock interest, "This one here at the bottom just looks so _Pegasus-y!"_ He took the glass and pulled it from the tower, causing a rickashay of other events as the others smashed to the ground.

"Gray!" Silver roared, standing from his seat.

Lyon shook his head, "How dare you."

"How dare _I?_ How dare _you!?"_ He turned to his father, ignoring Lyon as he grabbed one of the shots from the table, "Dad, I know this is hard to hear but-,"

He was cut off as a burning, purple, drink was thrown in his face, gasping, he threw the one he was holding back. With a feral howl, Lyon launched at Gray, knocking him to the floor with a right-hook to his jaw.

"Bastard!" Gray sneered, leaping up to throw a punch straight back. Lyon was thrown backward, smashing into the bar and tumbling on top or one of the workers, and without saying a word he grabbed the nearest bottle, flinging it in Gray's direction. The, now shirtless, boy dodged the attack, not even flinching as the bottle crashed against the wall.

"Gray!" Natsu called, shoving the two apart as they smashed heads, "Stop! Look at what you're- Ow! That hurt, you bastard!" Natsu roared, turning on Lyon and catching the bleach-blonde's fist.

"All three of you stop!" They froze turning to stare at Silver as he glowered at them, "Both of you, in the car now."

~o~o~

"This isn't going to come out of my hair till I shower!" Lyon snarled, scrubbing ruthlessly at his hair in his and Gray's adjoined bathroom mirror.

Gray snorted, "That's what she said."

" _Classy."_ Lyon rolled his eyes, throwing the towel in the wash basin, "Are you adopted because you are nothing like your father."

"Whom you hate."

"Stop saying that I hate him! I _don't._ We spent time together and… now I like him, ok?" He glared, "We both like nice food, cooking, and even though he's 20 years older than me… He's the best friend I have in this _stupid town!"_ He yelled, rushing out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. He sighed heavily.

"Didn't expect that…" He set his own towel down and made his way back into his own room where Natsu was waiting.

"You ok?" The pink haired boy asked.

"I don't know what came over me." He sighed and plopped down next to him, turning to the door as SIlver entered.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, you'll have to pack your things and go." He said.

"Look, dad, let me explain-,"

"Why would you want to ruin that, Gray?" He questioned, "Was it payback for what I did?"

"No! Dad, I didn't do it on purpose!" Gray tried, however Silver shook his head.

"Just... " He let his sentence trail off, sighing heavily, "You can have something to eat before you go if you like, unfortunately we're low on drinks."

Silver stepped back out of the room, leaving Gray to flop onto his front and moan into his hand, "You tried to warn me and I didn't listen." He groaned, "Now my dad hates me even more."

"He doesn't hate you Gray." Natsu assured, "He's just having a hard time accepting things, and now he's just disappointed. Besides, I had fun."

"Oh yeah?" The black haired teen scoffed, "What was more fun? 5 hours of traffic or picking up thousands of shards of glass off the floor?"

"I always have fun with you, dumbass." The shorter boy snorted, "And I think your dad's an idiot for not making you his Best Man. Or seeing how amazing you are."

"Yeah, _right_ , just not amazing at finding strip clubs and all that other stuff."

"So what?" Natsu questioned, "When I get married you'll be my Best Man and you can book me a random stripper off the street for all I care, and when you get married I'll be your Best Man, and, let's face it, I'll do a way better job than you." Gray snorted, "Then we'll get houses next to each other and grow old together, and when we're old men in our rocking chairs we'll be like, 'Remember that Bachelor party?'," They both chuckled.

Gazing into Natsu's eyes, Gray spoke up, "Maybe we should just marry each other… My dad would love that."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Natsu growled, " _I'm_ your family."

"I know, and I'm one lucky bastard." Gray smirked as they clasped hands. After a few seconds Gray sighed, "You're dying to talk about Lisanna aren't you?"

"We were about to have sex-,"

"Wait what?" Natsu ignored him.

"And then she pulled away, and I think it's 'cause she's not attracted to me." He rambled, causing Gray to just roll his eyes.

" _Impossible."_ He breathed.

~o~o~

Natsu trudged toward his driveway, freezing when he saw a certain white haired girl, leaning against her car in front of his house.

"Lisanna?" He questioned, cringing at the pitch of his voice.

"Natsu! Hey… I tried to text you but you didn't answer… So I came here." He gave a shaky smile, "I want to explain-,"

"Please don't." He winced, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, I pulled away because-," He cut her off again.

"You're not attracted to me! I get it." He insisted, turning toward his house, "I mean you're Lisanna Strauss, you could have anyone you want. Be free, hook up with any guy in the school."

"Natsu!" She frowned, stepping toward him.

"I said be free!" Natsu yelled, glaring at the floor.

"You've got this all wrong!" The pink haired boy froze, "Of course I'm attracted to you.. It's just… Gray."

"Gray?" He scowled, then he realised what she meant, "Oh, _Gray_ , my boyfriend, right..."

"Look, maybe you two are ok with this sneaking around thing… But I'm not." She gave a sad smile, "Sorry."

"I understand."

"I wish there was a way we could do this. Trust me." Leaning forwards, she placed a peck on his cheek, turning around and back towards her car.

"Um… We… We could have a threesome!" He suggested, eyes wide at what he'd just said.

"What?"

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 _Three to Tango_

* * *

 **A/N: A threesome? Wait _what!?_ **

**Haha, I love torturing you guys! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know things are a little "Wait, what?" right now but *shrugs***

 **Just so you guys know, Silver is not a bad dad. He's just struggling to deal with Gray's sexuality. He didn't make Lyon his Best Man to get a dig at Gray. He was ignorant to what his son needed and instead, focus more on his stepson. It sounds horrible but, to be honest, their relationship has always been rocky.**

 **Please review!**

 **See you next chapter! ^,^**

 **Pretty please! Just pop something in the box below! It'll make my day!**


	8. Three to Tango

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: _Wow_ is this chapter long. Well, here it is guys! The dreaded chapter. Next is the Wedding. This really _is_ coming to a close! *sobs* This story will soon be over! Spread the word to all your gratsu shipping friends to read! Haha (shameless flaunting) Oh god. Read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

"A _threesome?"_ Gray questioned incredulously, eyes wide and jaw slack as he sat on his bed next to Natsu.

" _Yeah_... I kinda suggested Lisanna have a threesome with me..." Gray snapped his head to the side to stare at the pink haired boy, who slowly turned to glance back, "And you... Remember how I thought she pulled away 'cause she wasn't into me? Turns out she _is_ into me, she just felt too guilty sneaking around behind your back! I heard that and-,"

" _Suggested a m_ _énage à trois?_ " Gray practically yelled.

"Don't worry!" The shorter of the two began, "I'm gonna tell her that I had a moment of insanity! I mean we couldn't. We wouldn't. Well, _you_ wouldn't... Would you?"

He gave another cynical glare, " _No_ , Natsu. I would _not_ have a fucking threesome with you and Lisanna!"

~o~o~

"You are _so_ having a fucking threesome with Natsu and Lisanna!" Lucy squealed, grinning brightly.

" _Okay_ ," Gray growled, "First Natsu looses it, now _you?_ "

"This might as well be some big bi-curious back signal in the sky!" Lucy argued, flipping her hair, "Natsu wants _you_ to have sex with him!"

He spluttered slightly, "With him and a _girl_."

"One does not suggest a three way with ones best friend, all willy nilly!" The blonde assured, "I mean, he _has_ to be into you, in part, or subconsciously or whatever."

The black haired boy let out a sigh, "Don't get my hopes up. You could be wrong."

"You never know unless you try." She snickered, "Get it _tri_." She giggled, holding up three fingers.

He stopped, turning to glare defensively at the girl, "You're _really_ suggesting I have sex with Natsu _and_ Lisanna?"

"You don't have to touch her if you don't want to!" Lucy rolled her eyes, "Just let Natsu be the centre of this sex sandwich, you and Lisanna can be the bread and you can finally see if he prefers wholegrain or..." She glanced Gray up and down, " _Sourdough_."

"Why do I have to be sourdough?" He scowled, "And how do you know so much about three ways?"

"A fiddler can fiddle on more than just the roof." She winked, earning a snort from Gray, "Trust me, this is a perfect way to see how Natsu really feels about you."

"I don't know..." He sighed, "I think it's _pretty_ well established that he's pretty good at faking it."

"There are _always_ signs." She jumped as Natsu came up behind her, grinning like an idiot.

"Signs for what?" He questioned, causing Lucy to freeze.

"Um... early onset Alzheimer's." She grimaced, "Really tearing families apart, gotta jet!"

"What was that about?" Natsu asked, watching as the blonde speed-walked off, "Weirdo."

"Anyway." Gray fiddled with his bag strap, internally encouraging himself to speak, "I think we should do it." He cringed, "The threesome, I mean."

Natsu paused, "You'd..." He grinned, "Gray, you'd do that for me? Are you sure about this?"

"If... _you're_ sure." He countered, causing the pink haired boy's smile to widen.

"Oh my God, Gray, I _love_ you!" Natsu rushed, yanking Gray in to hug him, "I promise, it won't be weird at all."

"Yeah... I'm not so sure there's a _way_ around that..."

~o~o~

The two boys stood in the middle of the art studio, Natsu grinning like an idiot with Gray next to him poking a structure that he probably _wasn't_ supposed to touch. Oh well, it hadn't broken yet. It was fine.

Lisanna then waltzed in, freezing in her tracks to stare, wide-eyed, at the couple in front of her, "Oh... _hey_...You _both_..."

Gray nodded awkwardly whilst Natsu beamed a, "Hey!" back, "Lisanna, you remember Gray."

"Of course," She gave a smile, "Hello, Gray."

"Hey. Let's have a threesome." He cut bluntly.

" _What?"_ Lisanna's shocked turned to face Natsu, "I thought you were joking about that, Natsu."

Natsu quickly rushed to save himself, "W-we're gay guys, our word is our... bond..."

"Our people never joke about threesomes, it's a whole... thing." Gray explained nonchalantly.

"I did not know that..." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I mean, are you guys _sure?_ "

Natsu glanced at Gray, who looked back and spoke up, "Well, we're sure... Are _you_ sure?"

"I'm totally sure! If you are." Gray nodded, "I just don't want you to think I'm some kind of whore-ish girl who has sex with everything thing with a pair of Calvin Klein's!"

"Nope!" Gray assured.

" _No!_ " Natsu pressed.

"I'm just all for openness and... Sexual exploration."

" _Right..._ " Gray turned back to the pink haired boy, "So, when are we thinking?"

"Oh, _oh_ we're picking a time right now?" Gray, again, nodded, "Great... um... Let's coordinate schedules!"

"Friday?" Natsu suggested.

" _Natsu_ that's the wedding." Gray hissed, causing Natsu to wince, "Um I guess Wednesday?"

"I can't." Lisanna pouted, "Brother's leaving for uni... Um.. Thursday?" There was a chorus of 'yeah, ok's and 'fine with me's and they all awkwardly nodded, "Great, see you there." She grinned at Natsu, "And I will see _you_ there." She quickly added Gray, "Because all three of us will be there."

Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and started to yank him off, "See you Thursday."

~o~o~

"Lucy, Cana, _help me!_ " Lisanna growled, setting down at the library table, "Natsu invited me into a threesome with him and Gray... and I said yes... Is that bad?"

"Of _course_ it's not!" Cana slurred, "A threesome with two hot gay guys is _never_ a bad thing, right, Luce?"

"Cana, hush." Lucy sniffed, not even glancing at her girlfriend over the top of her book. With a sigh she finished the chapter and set it down.

"What's the problem?" Cana questioned.

"Well... I don't even have a place and it's _tomorrow_." Lucy's eyes widened slightly.

"We can't let that happen, can we, Cana?" Lucy gasped, " _Pleeeaaassseee_ can we let her borrow your dad's place? He's out of town, right?"

Cana mulled it over with a swig from her bottle, "Yeah I guess... Sure, go ahead Lisanna!"

~o~o~

"Be honest," Natsu questioned, walking out of Gray's bathroom in nothing but a pair of red-lined, white boxers, "Do these say I'm a sexy ass man-beast or I'm a tight assed virgin, or the perfect blend of both?"

Gray's blue eyes almost bugged as they travelled down Natsu's taught chest, all the way to his underwear. Swallowing he mustered up the courage to speak, " _Wow_... Ok, this suddenly just got very real. You're practically wearing lingerie."

"Look, I know this is every kind of awkward and... I understand if you wanna back out-,"

"I don't want to back out!" He rushed, "Um... Unless you want me to..."

"Of course not, dumbass," He grinned, "There's no one I'd rather do this with."

"Really?" A smile creeped to Gray's lips as he watched Natsu glance at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah." He nodded at his appearance, "And besides, we're both so _good_ at faking it."

"Yeah, a little _too_ good."

"Well, you can never be _too_ good." He suddenly looked nervous as he glanced up at Gray, "Which is why... I think we should rehearse."

The black haired boy's eyebrows raised, "R-rehearse?"

~o~o~

Gray was perched on the edge of his bed, eyes wide as he tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt. He quickly dialled Lucy's number, again coming up with no answer, "Luce, where are you? I'm freaking out! Natsu's sending me all these mixed signals and I need your help figuring them out!" He hissed into the receiver, jumping as the door began to open, "Call me back." He then proceeded to throw the phone across the room, it skidded against the carpet and made a loud _thump_ as it hit the other wall. He cringed.

That was a stupid move.

Natsu sauntered into the room, an eyebrow raised as he glanced from the phone to Gray, and back to the phone again, "You ok?"

"Yeah... Thought I saw... a mouse..." He scowled at himself and looked Natsu up and down. He then spent the next few minutes controlling his slacked jaw and the raging blush on his cheeks. His jeans were tight, but not constricting, though enough to see his toned thigh muscles, electing a hard swallow from Gray.

"White shirts and black jeans?" He smirked, "These make for the _best_ reveal. You sure Lyon won't miss these?"

"Nah he has like a million." Gray shrugged.

"Perfect, so we should probably get to choreographing the foreplay." Natsu suggested, stepping back to make room for Gray as he stood.

"Or _three_ play in this case." The black haired boy joked.

"Right." Natsu nodded, "So I'm thinking, you'll be over here," He pointed just opposite him, in front of the bed, "I'll be here and Lisanna will be here... ish." He motioned to the bed.

"That has good threeway Feng Shui." He chuckled, earning a pointed look from Natsu.

"No joking around." Gray gave a curt nod, "We need to be convincing. Okay, so _first_ , I'll unbutton your shirt, all sexy like." He slowly reached for the buttons on Gray's shirt, popping them open, and with a smirk, pushed it back over the taller boy's broad shoulders, "Now you do mine."

With a nod, he reached up, staring right into Natsu's eyes as he dragged a finger down the buttons, undoing them with hardly any effort, to shove the shirt back the same way Natsu had with his, and let it pool to the floor, dinking in the tan chest with his eyes.

"Next we go for pants," Natsu traced the belt buckle, causing a series of shivers to run down Gray's spine in teasing jolts. He quickly unclasped it and pushed the jeans down and allowing Gray to step out of them, exposing his red, yellow and blue superman underwear.

Natsu gave a weird look, electing an embarrassed cough from Gray, "It seemed authentic." He turned his face away slightly, ignoring the redness to his cheeks.

Natsu shrugged and motioned for him to carry on, "You do the same for me." Gray nodded, and with trembling fingers, unbuckled Natsu's bet. He popped the button and unzipped the fly, Natsu wore the same pair of white, lined red, boxers from before, Gray felt an instant reaction from the sudden close proximity.

After a few seconds of silence and Natsu staring contemplatively at Gray, the pink haired boy finally reached forwards, stroking a hand through Gray's hair to tame it slightly. Then, much to the horror of Gray's already sky-rocketing blood pressure, he leant toward him, taking a long drawn out sniff of Gray's neck, "Mmm," He subconsciously licked his lips, "You smell yummy."

Gray's eyes widened slightly, his heart skipping a beat, "I do?"

"Mmhmm," He took another sniff, his nose twitching slightly, "Chinese food?"

"Oh," Gray let out a relaxing breath, "Yeah, I had Mushu pork for lunch... Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but-,"

"Kiss?" Natsu's eyes flashed slightly, stirring the swarm of butterflies in the taller boy's stomach. Gradually he inched closer to the black haired boy, lips barely brushing before a hand was smacked on Gray's lips. He gave an extremely fake sounding, "Mmmmmwwwwa!" kissing the back of his hand, before he pulled back, ignoring Gray's raised eyebrows and instead, bending down to retrieve his clothes.

"I can't believe I'm _finally_ gonna do it!" He grinned slightly, "I almost wish you could be there."

Gray frowned, "Won't I be?"

"Well, yeah, _at first_ , but then you'll make some excuse, like an allergic reaction to her perfume or something then you'll get the hell outta there." Natsu explained, pulling on his pants, glancing up he finally noticed Gray's scowl, "Wait. You didn't actually think I was asking you to-,"

"What? No! No... No!" He coughed into his hand to mask the pain on his face. That summed it up then. Lucy was wrong and Natsu was _not_ at _all_ attracted to him, "I was just thinking, I could suddenly get food poisoning from leftover mushu... Ya know? More believable."

Natsu thought it over, "Good thinking," He smiled, "Oh we should probably go though this one more time." Gray widened his fake smile - which was starting to look not too far off from a grimace - and nodded.

"Yep."

~o~o~

Gray stood pacing his room in nothing but boxers. Natsu had left only a few minutes ago with a promise of _'S_ _ee you tomorrow!_ ' and an excited wink, and the poor black haired boy was utterly confused and almost in hysterics as he tried Lucy's number again.

 _"This is Lucy Heartfilia! Leave your drama at the beep! Beeeep_. _"_

" _Lucy_ , where the _fuck_ are you!?" He growled, his pacing increasing in speed, "You're the one that talked me into this threesome! Told me to 'Look for the signs', well Natsu just gave me a big ol' 'STOP' sign! And I'm _sure_ if you were here you'd tell me to run straight through it, because this is my 'last chance to see if he has feelings for me'."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "And I'd roll my eyes and realise..." He paused, eyebrows furrowing slightly, "That you're right... It's time I take it in my own hands! If Natsu, that bastard, expects me to leave then I've got to get him to _want me to stay!_ Lucy thank you! Wherever the hell you are!"

He hung up and grinned, "Yeah, by the time I'm done kissing him tomorrow, he's never gonna want me to stop!

~o~o~

"Luce!" Cana snapped, a little more sober than a few hours prior, "Is my sexy playlist hooked up?"

"Check." It was Thursday and Lisanna was panicking, swallowing nervously, she glanced around the cheaply decorated room. This was it. The threesome day.

 _Oh God, what am I doing?_

"Um, thanks, you guys, for helping and all but... It's just... I was hoping it'd be a bit more _romantic?_ " She sighed, "I'm pretty sure it's their first time with a girl."

Cana cooed, engulfing Lisanna in a hug and squishing the poor girl into her endowed chest, "'Anna, it's a threeway! Not a Taylor Swift video! It's ok if it's a lil' sleezy. Besides, my dad's the king of sleeze-balls he doesn't _do_ romance."

Sighing Lisanna nodded, "Ok, we've got just over an hour till they arrive, I texted Natsu the address."

Lucy nodded, "Good."

"Now," Cana smirked devilishly, shoving Lisanna backwards so she fell into a chair, "Luce _the board_." Lucy grabbed said board and brought it over, "These are the three F's of not fucking up a threesome."

"Number 1!" Lucy drilled, "Fitness. Are you trimmed and under control down there." Lucy pointed toward her lower regions.

"We have clippers if you aren't." Cana smirked, holding up a pair of trimming scissors.

"I'm good, I had an hour soak in the tub and did everything I needed before coming." He picked up a lock of hair, "See? Watermelons." Lucy sniffed the look and grinned.

"That's so _nice_ , where did you-,"

"Shopping list swapping later, ladies! Threesomes _now_." Cana reminded, snapping the two back to attention whilst pocketing the scissors.

"Number 2!" She announced, "Fairness, you've got to make sure they get equal time so they _both_ feel included."

"Always kiss the one you like _least_ first." Cana piped.

"Least first." Lisanna muttered, "Right, makes sense."

"Number 3! Fortitude."

"Are you ready to give _both_ boys what they need tonight?" Cana asked seriously, no tone of jest in her voice.

"Yes." Lisanna nodded, she was _ready_.

"Because the _last_ thing you want to do, is the dreaded _D_." Lucy turned the miniature board over, "Disappoint."

~o~o~

All three sat on the large, rounded, pink bed. Natsu on the left, Gray on the right and Lisanna in the middle, who, after an awkward silence, spoke up, "So... Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for havin' us." Natsu smiled, shooting Gray a look.

"Right, it's real... classy." He cringed at the amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's Cana's dads... She let us borrow the place." Lisanna shrugged.

"Is that some ice over there?" Natsu questioned, standing to move toward a cooler full of ice, "'Cause I'm gonna go break it..."

"And I'll put on music." Lisanna nodded, rushing to switch on some low, sensual music.

Natsu glanced at Gray, who raised an eyebrow back, electing a nervous giggle from Lisanna, who turned to Natsu, who smiled shakily to her then shot a pointed look back at Gray. After a few more seconds of similar pointed looks and nervous smiles, Gray gave an exasperated sigh and stood.

"Fuck it." He cursed, "Is this a threesome or a staring contest?" And with that said, he ripped off the shirt, not popping a single button off and somehow, exactly how was unknown to both of the other gawking occupants of the room, he'd lost his jeans too, standing, braced up and confident looking in nothing but a pair of dark grey boxers.

Two jaws dropped, however Gray was only looking at Natsu as he stalked like a predator toward the pink haired teen. Like earlier, Gray barely touched the buttons and yet they seemed to practically spring apart, however, he took his sweet time easing the shirt off of Natsu's shoulders, eyeing the other male hungrily.

Natsu looked utterly terrified - not of Gray, per se, but of the whole concept of what he was actually doing - so, to calm him slightly, Gray gave a light smile, leaning toward him to set a trail of kisses along his jawline, "Relax." He whispered into his best friend's ear, icy breath tickling his neck.

Pulling back, Gray stared into his onyx eyes and slowly they both leant in. As soon as their lips met, eyes slid shut and suddenly hands were roaming. Natsu kissed with panic and hunger, his sharp canines sunk into Gray's bottom lip, electing a stifled moan, however, Gray slowed the heat, thawing over Natsu's fervour by placing one cold hand on his cheek and the other to the back of his neck.

For a moment Natsu felt as if his whole body was shutting down, he weakened at the knees, his brain was a muddle of letters and the colour of Gray's eyes and he really couldn't think of anything else but the slick, wet, tongue that quickly darted out of Gray's mouth and onto his lips. He felt it for only a second, but felt it none the less, as if it were teasing him. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath through the nose. It was then as if he'd been his by a wall of peppermint humbugs, mushu pork and... was that basil?

The pink haired boy sighed out a moan, and slowly, Gray pulled away, eyes wide and watching. Natsu stayed exactly the same, even after Gray was removed from his lips; he simply took another deep inhale and, " _Woah_..." He breathed, eyes slowly flickering open, only to be met by pure, stormy blue.

 _Gods_ he loved that colour.

"I _know_." Gray murmured back, reaching up to brush a lock of his pink hair to the side.

Lisanna was pink cheeked and squirming, and she'd merely been _watching_ the exchange, however, she knew what to do. Swooping in, she pulled Gray down to her level, icy lips crushing with soft velvet, Gray was almost taken to another world. However, the kiss ended as quickly as it began, and Lisanna pulled away, both turned to glance at Natsu.

Guilt stabbed Gray's chest at the pure and utter _heartbreak_ written in his expression, the pink haired boy looked on the verge of tears. He grabbed his clothes shaking his head, tears glistening in his gorgeous, deep, brown eyes, "I can't do this." He whispered brushing past them and out the door.

Gray, not caring about his own clothes immediately rushed out after him, however, he was already gone.

~o~o~

 _"Hello?"_ A sleepy blonde voice answered.

" _Thank fuck_." Gray sighed, "I was beginning to think you'd run off to join a nunnery or something."

She raised a questioning eyebrow, not that he could see, "Hey aren't you supposed to be having a threesome right now?"

"Yeah about that. I stripped, kissed Natsu, Lisanna kissed me and Natsu ran out on the verge of tears."

There was a pregnant pause.

 _"So he either really hated your kiss, likes you or likes Lisanna."_

"I've established that." Gray gritted out, "Now what do I do?"

 _"Text him."_ Gray blinked.

"No."

 _"Just do it."_ Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And say what? 'Oh hey, why did you walk out on our threesome? By the way you smell of pine needles.'?"

"Well you could if you wanted to." The blonde sighed, "He felt something when you kissed and now he's pushing you away."

Gray raised a sceptical eyebrow, "You think?" Pausing he gave a shrug, "I mean it _was_ really hot. I'm surprised that cheap room didn't burst into flames."

There was a small pause, which Lucy ended with a squeal of, " _Continue!_ What happened next?"

"You're seriously getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" Sighing he carried on, "He started it off really raw and passionate, but I took control, I just slowed it down and _God_ it was... When we pulled back for air we looked into each others eyes and we saw each other. We _really_ saw each other, maybe for the first time!"

"So after that hot kiss and all the _seeing_ \- so _cute!_ \- then what?" She badgered eagerly.

"And then Lisanna kissed me, Natsu ran out and I'm talking to you." He muttered.

"Screech of tires: You kissed _Lisanna?"_ Lucy practically yelled, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear and glare at it, then as if she'd switched faces, she was calm again, "So... how was it?"

"Like... Ya know when you're outside on a nice wintery day and you see a bunny in the snow and you go ' _awww_ ' and the world stops for a second?" He shrugged, "It was like that."

"Wow..." Lucy breathed.

"Wow? No not wow." The boy shook his head, "No. Wow was kissing Natsu. If Lisanna was spotting a bunny, then Natsu was spotting a soaring eagle, and I was with him and it was magical and I wish it could've lasted _forever_."

"Gray..." With a small smile Lucy added, "Look, it's late, for now, just leave it. If he shows up tomorrow then all's well, if not then call me immediately."

Gray nodded, "Sure... Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I needed that." A sliver of a smile graced his lips.

"No problem, night."

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 _Burnt Toast_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review!**

 **See you next chapter! ^,^**

 **Pretty please! Just pop something in the box below! It'll make my day!**


	9. Burnt Toast

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Lyon/Meredy, (slight one-sided) Lisanna/Natsu.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: This is it guys, the dreaded chapter, the chapter of the wedding. Will Natsu turn up? What will happen with Lisanna? Will Gray finally confess his feelings? Find out in this chapter _Burnt Toast._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

Gray yawned and began buttoning up his shirt, spinning around as he heard the window slide open. His eyebrows furrowed as Natsu clambered in, out of breath and brown eyes smouldering. Gray's breath hitched and suddenly hands were on his face, and fingers in his hair, Natsu pulled Gray into a passionate kiss. The taller teen froze, eyes wide and jaw slack as the pink haired boy held his chin in place, thumb tracing his cheekbone.

He pulled away, breathless and uncertain, "Natsu... What?"

Natsu's slanted eyes were narrow and dark as he spoke, " _God,_ Gray, last night is all I've been thinking about. I want you, Gray. _I want you."_ And with that Natsu shoved him onto the bed, ripping Gray's half buttoned shirt off of his shoulders and flinging it across the room, their lips connected again, Natsu's hands running up his body, causing shivers to run down Gray's spine.

"B-but Lisanna?" He breathed through kisses, eyes rolling back as the pink haired teen peppered his neck with nips and bites, ignoring the question. Firm hands dove into Natsu's hair massaging the pink locks as he licked down Gray's chest, nails dragging down to clench the other boy's hips possessively, "W-what-," He choked out a moan head thrown back against the mattress as his mouth failed to convey what his brain was telling him, "W-when-," Natsu suddenly straddled him, licking his lips impatiently.

Suddenly he lent down, teeth grazing Gray's earlobe as he whispered lowly, "I love you, Gray."

 ** _Beep Beep Beep_**

Gray jolted awake, panting breathlessly and blinking blearily around the room. He let out a groan as he realised it had just been a stupid dream. _A stupidly_ hot _dream_ , He thought bitterly. He growled, shoving himself out of bed before stomping into his bathroom to call out, "Lyon, I'm taking a shower!" Before slamming his step-brother's door shut and turning the water to it's coldest setting.

Once his shower was finished he knocked on Lyon's door and left the bathroom, towel drying his hair and shoving on his boxers as he waltzed back into his own room. He froze, eyes wide at the pink haired boy spayed out on his bed reading a magazine.

"Hey, so I'm trying this new thing where I only eat fast food once a week. Whadda'ya think?" He questioned casually, flipping the page and completely oblivious to the incredulous stare he was getting from his best friend, "I hear it slows the metabolism-,"

"So we're not gonna talk about the threesome?" Gray rushed icily, "You know, the one you _ran out of?"_

Natsu twirled around, dismissing the magazine and turning to give a thoughtful look, "What? Oh... I'm completely amnesia about the whole thing."

"Tell me what happened! Why did you leave?" He paused slightly, swallowing nervously he finally asked, "Was it... our kiss?"

The shorter teen froze slightly, "W-what? No! No... I just realised how out of control everything was! I made you dress up like Lyon and kiss a girl you don't even like!" He gnawed his bottom lip, "You don't like her... right?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Natsu, you can't be serious."

"See! This whole thing has turned me into your pimp!" He ran a hand through his soft locks, "Which is why I think we should break up."

"B-break up? Like _now_ _?"_ Gray's eyes widened, no! He needed more time, "As in _today_ _?_ My dad's wedding day?"

"Ok, maybe not today, but on Monday." He smiled, "I just want to go back to being best friends. No more fake relationships, or _girls,_ or kissing, or threesomes... Just you, me and your stupid procrastination sessions."

Gray gave a lopsided smirk, "So, help me with my speech?"

"Always." Natsu grinned.

* * *

"- So, in conclusion, would you all raise you glasses for Silver and Ur Fullbuster, and may each of your tomorrows be better than your yesterdays." Gray finished, glancing up at Natsu as he fiddled with the dark haired boy's tie.

"Well that was... It was... Yeah, that was crap." Gray cringed.

"That bad?" He gave a sigh and threw himself down on his bed, "I hate this shit... Will you do it for me?"

Natsu smirked, laying carefully next to the other boy, "You know I love a microphone and a captive audience, but you can do this." He gave a warm smile, "Just... speak from the heart, not this rehearsed shit."

Sighing heavily, Gray rested his head in the crook of his best friend's neck, chewing his lip as he whispered, "What if my heart says something really stupid that it can never take back?"

Natsu snorted, "No matter how much of an idiot you are, that still isn't possible."

The door was shoved open and Silver paced in, "Son I need you to-," As soon as he caught a look of the two sprawled on the bed, his eyes narrowed, _"Gray_ , we talked about this!" He lowered his voice, "Nana is _downstairs."_

Rolling his eyes, the dark haired teen sat up, "Oh thank _God_ she didn't barge in five minutes ago when we were sixty-nine-ing."

They locked glares for a moment before Silver sighed, "It's my wedding day, Gray, can we not do this? Now, I need you two to go down stairs and keep Nana sober, I really can't handle a repeat of my father's funeral..."

Gray stood, giving his dad a small smile, "I'll be right there."

"Thanks, son... Um... How do I look?" The tall teen grinned at his father's uncertainty.

"Like you're going to a wedding." With a sigh he straightened Silver's tie, "You look great, dad."

Silver nodded and pulled him into a hug before leaving to get on with the preparations. Gray rolled his eyes, "I _really_ hope I'm better at relationships than my dad."

Natsu smirked, sitting cross legged on the taller teen's bed, "Think of it this way, you couldn't be worse." He felt a small vibration in his pocket, quickly fishing out his phone.

 _ **[Lisanna]**_ _Hey, can we talk about yesterday?_

Gray frowned, "What was that?"

Natsu ignored the message, locking his phone before grinning, "My mom," He lied, "she wants me to give you a big hug." He wrapped his arms around his best friend, allowing the other to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad we're back to normal." Gray murmured, closing his eyes, he did't see the way Natsu bit his lip and plastered on a fake smile.

"Me too."

* * *

Lisanna scowled down at her phone as Lucy plopped down next to her onto the couch, "Luce, this isn't _fair_ , I never asked to have a threesome with them... and frankly I wasn't all that into it..."

"Then why'd you do it?" The blonde questioned, small smile on her lips.

"Because... because..." The silver haired girl frowned, "I thought that's what he wanted... I don't know, he was cute, you know? But then I started hanging out with Bixslow..."

"You need to tell him that you're not interested 'Anna." Lucy's tone suddenly turned stern, "If you keep stringing him along... Just think about Gray, do you think _he_ wants any of this?"

Lisanna shook her head forcefully, "Okay, alright, I know what I'm going to do."

Lucy grinned, "And what's that?"

"I'm going to crash that wedding and tell Natsu I'm not interested!"

"You're going to _crash_ a _wedding_ just to tell Natsu that you don't like him?" Lucy stood and stretched, "Could my friends get any weirder? Oh, what the hell! I'll come too, Cana's working there anyway."

"Urgh you two are sickening." The short haired girl wrinkled her nose at the blonde.

"What, so for two guys it's cute, but two girls it's sickening? Jee thanks." Lisanna simply snorted and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ur and Silver whirled around on the dance floor, whispering to each other as they danced. Bruno Marz played sweetly in the background, only adding to the romantic atmosphere. Silver took a glance around the room, frowning worriedly as he saw his son whisper something to a laughing Natsu.

"Do you think my mother suspects that Gray's gay?" Ur sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as her husband carried on, "If she finds out, I'll never hear the end of it, Ur, sweetie, you don't understand!"  
"Silver, you know I love you with all my heart, I married you for heaven's sake, but would you stop worrying?" She gave a small smirk at his sheepish shrug, before tripping him into a dip. He barked a deep, rumbling laugh, eyes shining, and suddenly forgetting about all of his worries.

"God I love you." He chuckled, twirling her around in circles.

Back at one of the tables surrounding the dance floor, Gray and Natsu sat either side of Nana Ultear, "Gray, could I have a drink?"

"Well, I don't know, dad said not to-," He grinned as the aging woman glared at him.

"Ignore Silver, I need a drink to steady my nerves!"

Gray chuckled lightly, and nodded to Natsu, who was the one keeping Ultear's flask away from her, "Go on, Natsu, she can't do that much harm."  
The pink haired boy took the flask from his pocket and handed it to the older woman, "Thank you, Natsu," She smiled and winked, "Now, if you could get me a glass of ice…"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." He stood and stretched, crossing the room to the drinks table.

"Now he's a fine young man," Ultear nodded to the pink haired boy as he paused to talk briefly to a girl at the drinks table, "why hasn't he got a girlfriend?"

Gray's heart stuttered painfully and his breath caught, he swallowed thickly, forcing a smile onto his face as he said, "It's complicated."

Ultear smiled warmly at her grandson, eye crinkling at the edges, "As it always is for a boy your age."

Suddenly Natsu came bounding up to them, grin plastered on his face and one hand outstretched, "Come on, ice princess! It's our song! Dance with me!"

Gray raised an eyebrow, the song 'Come on Eileen' was playing. He gave a small smile as memories of two small boys dancing to this exact song flashed into his mind, "No way am I dancing with you." He snorted.

"Come on, Gray!" The pink haired boy whined, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout and wiggling his fingers, "We'll miss the best part!"

Gray shook his head, eyes twinkling as he laughed at his best friend, Natsu's face contorted slightly, then with a grin he began to sing along, _"To-ra-lo-ra-to-ra-lo-ra-ey! We'll sing just like our fathers'!"_

With a heaved sigh, Gray stood, just in time to be yanked by Natsu onto the middle of the dance floor, he snorted as the other boy danced around him, dragging Gray into various dance moves as the song progressed.

"Now you're just ruinin' it, ice-face!" Natsu smirked, "I look the part and you're just a sour-puss!"

"I don't dance, Natsu." The black haired boy lied, grinning as the other rolled his eyes.

"Yeah ya do, now dance!"

Gray waited for a second, before, right in the beat, he began to dance in time to the steps of their childhood routine. Natsu grinned delightedly and followed in suit. They danced around each other, linking arms, spinning in circles as people watched on, clapping in time to the beat.

"Now for the big finale!" Natsu called, twisting around Gray, before jumping into his arms. Gray threw his head back in laughter as he span Natsu around and around in his arms, however, he soon lost his grip and both boys went tumbling to the ground, fits of giggles bursting from their lungs as their audience clapped.

Gray turned to look at Natsu, and the sight almost winded him. The teen lay sprawled across the floor, teeth flashing as he continued to chuckle. The corners of his eyes crinkled, like they always did when he smiled. His hair was splayed around his head, almost like a halo, and in that moment, Gray could think of nothing but _Angel._

"Gray!" Said boy snapped from his trance, and both boys glanced up to see Silver looming over them, "Can I have a word with you? Outside, please?"

* * *

"I can't believe he just _grounded_ me!" Gray snarled furiously, taking a large gulp of champagne as he glared at his father from across the room, "We were just dancing!"

"Yeah, it was pretty douchey of him." Natsu agreed, eyeing the now empty champagne glass cautiously as Gray reached for another one from a passing waitress.

"Maybe instead of doing my speech I should talk about how he gave me a box of porno films for my thirteenth birthday." He sneered as Ur smashed the wedding cake into Silver's face.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly, "Ice-Princess, makin' a fool of your dad isn't gonna fix anything, and you know that, just lay off the champagne a bit would ya. Besides, sayin' something like that on his wedding day is only gonna make things between you two worse."

Gray turned to look at Natsu, studying him for a moment before asking, "How do you do that?"

The pink haired boy frowned in confusion, "Do what?"

"Know me better than I know myself."

"I guess I've just had a few years of practise." Natsu grinned, earning a warm smile from the other.

 _"Your attention please, ladies and gentlemen!"_ A slurred voice that sounded exactly like Cana called over the sound system, _"Please gather around the stage for the opening speeches!"_

Lyon made his way up to the stage, and raised his glass, before beginning his speech.

* * *

"So, let's all raise a glass for Ur, and Silver, the father I never had. May each of your tomorrows, be better than your yesterday's!" Gray froze, eyes wide at the ending of Lyon's speech, for one it was amazing, but not only that, the _bastard_ had stolen Gray's ending line!

 _"And now we'll hear from Silver's son, Gray."_

Gray clenched his cards in his hands, swallowing thickly as he walked up to the stage. His heart beat frantically in his chest, and eyes wide as he stood in front of the mic.

"Um… L-love is a many splendored thing…" He rushed, hysterically flipping through his note cards. With a shaky breath he glanced up, searching the crowd for a moment, before locking gazes with Natsu, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I suck and giving speeches." Gray snorted, "So I'm going to try speaking from the heart. Dad, Ur, you're lucky. You've fallen in love with your best friend. The person accepts you at your worst, the person who laughs at your stupid jokes, the person who knows you better than you know yourself… I'd _kill_ to spend the rest of my life with that person." Gray smiled, eyes locking with Natsu's, before glancing around the room, "I mean, wouldn't we all?"

People laughed no one noticing the dawning expression on Natsu's face as realisation struck him.

"You two really are a great couple, and I just want to thank you both." Gray smiled slightly at Silver, "Dad, I know we don't get always along, even at the best of times. But, I just want you to know that I care about what you think and I love you, even when you're being an asshole." He earned a sniffling chuckle from his father at that, "Thanks, for accepting me for who I am. To Ur and Silver!"

Gray stepped down from the stage, smile instantly dropping as he noticed a figure by the door. Lisanna.

* * *

Gray paced around his room, cue cards clutched to his side, his blazer was discarded by the bed, along with this tie and waistcoat. With an abrupt burst of agitation he threw the cue cards to the ground and undid the top few of his shirt buttons, raking a hand through his already tousled hair.

Then the door flew open and Gray turned, anger sweeping over him as Natsu spoke, "Look, Gray, can we talk about that speech?"

"Now really isn't the time for constructive criticism, Natsu." He snarled, eyes narrowing.

"Just shut up for a minute iceface!" Natsu bit back, sighing shortly, "Look, what you said just now… You've been acting weird for the past few weeks… Every time I mention L-,"

"Lisanna? You brought her here?" The dark haired boy barked.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly, "What, no… I didn't even know she was here…"

Gray gave a defeated snort, _"Sure_ you didn't."

"This is what I'm talkin' about!" Natsu threw his hands up in exasperation, "Everytime I mention her you flip out!"

"No I don't!" Gray snapped, brows furrowing as he glared at Natsu.

"Yes you do, you're doing it right now." The pink haired teen glanced up to his best friend, a serious air crossing over him, "And I think I know why."

Gray snorted, rolling his eyes, "I highly doubt that."

"Gray, do you have feelings for her?"

Gray froze, eyes wide with shock and jaw dropped. Slowly he turned to face Natsu, then with a short laugh he answered, "No, Natsu, I don't have feelings for her."

"Don't lie to me, Gray." Natsu warned, scowling at the other boy.

"I'm not lying to you." The taller boy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Then just tell me!" Natsu yelled, "You've been acting weird for weeks, Gray! We're supposed to be best friends, you can't just hide things from me!"

"You really don't know, do you?" At the hurt look Natsu gave him, Gray could only muster a pained chuckle, "You really wanna know why I've been acting so strange?"

"Yes."

"I don't like Lisanna, Natsu. Or Erza, or Cana, or any other girl." There was a beat of silence, "Any other _girl,_ Natsu."

Natsu stared at Gray, and suddenly everything clicked into place. The looks, lingering kisses, angry outbursts...

"Gray?" Natsu breathed, eyes wide and gaping at the other boy, "You… You have feelings for me, don't you?"

"Ever since we first kissed at that fucking homecoming assembly." Gray whispered, but over the silence of the room, his voice was almost deafening.

"You've had these feelings for weeks and you didn't tell me?" Natsu's voice broke slightly as he spoke, eyes locking with Gray's.

"Well what was I supposed to _say,_ Natsu?" Gray suddenly burst, bitterness swirling in his tone, "That I was starting to have feelings for my straight best friend? Huh? That I was actually starting to _like_ those kisses? How could I have said anything with you going on and on about Lisanna all the time?"

For a moment, neither of them spoke and the only thing that could be heard over their beating hearts was the monotonous ticking of the clock on the wall.

Natsu took a shaky breath and swallowed thickly, "Hey… This is okay, alright? I mean, you're just confused! Right? We can get over-,"

"No, Natsu." Gray cut in, "I'm not just confused…"

"What… What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Natsu snapped.

Gray inhaled deeply, "I remember when we were kids, and we used to make forts in the back yard…" He gave a sad laugh as his emotions came crashing down on him, "You'd always save the 'damsel in distress' and ride off into the sunset with her. That's what you wanted, a girl to marry and have kids with… You wanted that fairy tale ending. And now I realise, it was always different for me, I never cared about the damsel. I was happy with just you and me in a cardboard fort. I never wanted a princess or a girl, Natsu… I already had my Prince Charming."

Gray glanced away from Natsu, eyes brimming with unshed tears. The pink haired teen stared at the other boy, a heavy, heartbreaking feeling crossing over him as he realised the weight of his best friend's words.

"Natsu, I-,"

"No, please don't say it..." Natsu didn't even notice the tears that were now steadily streaming down his own face, _"Please,_ Gray, I can't-,"

 _"I love you!"_ Gray choked. It was a sound Natsu never wanted to hear again, a sound that broke his heart.

"I love you too, Gray." He whispered, "More than anyone else in the world… just… not like that."

Gray breathed deeply, face screwed up as tears fell, "How do you know if you don't try?"

"I'm not gay." Suddenly, Gray surged forwards, capturing Natsu in a salty kiss. Their lips melded choppily together as Gray clutched at Natsu's scarf, eyes squeezed shut and throwing everything into the kiss. A sob tore through Gray as he was gently pushed away, Natsu reached up, tears brimming in his own eyes, "Gray… I… I'm sorry."

Gray gave a small nod took another deep breath, as if he was letting go from his own heart. He turned away, he couldn't bare to see Natsu leave.

Two pairs of wide eyes watched from behind the bathroom door as Gray dropped his head back, another strangled cry left his throat.

"Oh my god…" Lisanna whispered hoarsely, Lyon could merely muster an agreeing nod.

"He's really…" They turned back to watch as Gray scrubbed at his face, taking a few gulps of air before making his way back to the celebration.

* * *

The dark haired boy sat at one of the tables, nursing his fifth, maybe sixth champagne, running over what had just happened in his head. A huge chunk of cake was shoved under his nose, causing to look up at his stepbrother in alarm. After a moment, his expression shifted, and with a snort he spoke up, "What, is it poisoned?"

Lyon shot him a viperous glare, "Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to be empathetic." He stabbed viciously at his own cake for a few seconds, "It's what I wanna eat whenever I get dumped."

Gray scowled, "I didn't get-,"

"Lisanna and I were eavesdropping from the bathroom." Gray's jaw slacked into a silent "o" at that, nodding mutely.

"So you saw-,"

"All of it? Yeah." Lyon sighed, "I mean, I always kinda knew you were a little gay, you're a horrible actor-," He ignored Gray's protest at that, "-but I never thought that you were really… In love…"

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Gray muttered, downing the champagne and taking a mouthful of cake.

Gray beckoned over a passing waitress, motioning for her to refill his glass, "You know what?" Gray said, "Just leave the bottle." The girl glanced at him, and with a shrug, did as asked.

"Natsu's a bastard." Lyon randomly said.

"Yeah?" Gray snorted, "Well Meredy's a bitch."

Lyon scowled slightly, "Whatever, Fullbuster."

* * *

Lisanna rushed out into the road, looking everywhere, "Natsu!" She called, grabbing onto the pink haired boy's arm, "Look, we need to talk."

Natsu scrubbed at his face, glancing back at her tiredly, "Lisanna, I can't-,"

"No." The white haired girl stood her ground, eyebrows furrowing as she spoke, "Listen to me, Dragneel. I'm sorry for stringing you along this entire time, but, we have to stop. I like you, and you're a great guy, but I've recently been hanging out with Bixslow, and I think I'm going to ask him out. Try out the whole 'boyfriend-not-just-fuck-buddy' thing." She glanced up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"No… No, it's what you want, don't apologise. That actually makes things easier for me, now I know you're not interested. " He sighed, leaning back against the wall, "Thanks, I think I just need some space to… think. So, thanks for being honest…"

Lisanna smiled, "Go home, Natsu, I'll see you on Monday." Natsu nodded curtly.

It wasn't until he got home that everything finally clicked, his mother greeted him and without so much as a word, he lept into the true story behind him and Gray. Tears fell freely and soon enough he found himself on his bed, head in his mother's lap and Wendy holding his hand.

"I just… I don't know what to do." He took a deep breath, "I mean I'm not gay… I don't think."

"What you need is a good night's rest and some time to think." Wendy told him, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah… Thanks lil' sis… Maybe I should just go to sleep."

* * *

"Come _on,_ man!" Gray snapped, teetering slightly as he followed one of the waiters packing up the food. He was way too sober, "My dad's paying for like half of this wedding, just put it on his tab!"

"I think you've had enough." He scowled, snatching the bottle from Gray's grasp and placing it in the truck with the others.

Gray scoffed,"Yeah I've had enough… of your insolence!" He called, glaring at the other guy as he lept into the driver's seat and sped away.

He groaned, wondering across the road to plop down on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Gray, right?" He abruptly glanced up, blinking blearily at the ginger haired figure leaning down to him, "It's Loke, you know, from the coffee shop?"

Gray _did_ know, he flushed slightly, it was the guy he'd kissed, then ran away from.

"Sorry about that, by the way," Loke laughed, lazy grin sliding over his lips, "How's this boyfriend?"

"We actually broke up…" Gray murmured, eyes flickering down to Loke's lips, "And…"

"Really? So you're single then?" Gray nodded mutely, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, "Was it bad?"

"Pretty bad. He was straight… It's a long story." He whispered, not really trusting his own voice.

Loke leant forwards slightly, peppermint breath grazing Gray's cheek as he spoke, "Hey… do you wanna get out of here? For real, this time?"

Maybe it was the sudden bitter surge that struck through him, or maybe it was the jolt of attraction for Loke, or maybe it was the alcohol still left in his system,but whatever it was, something caused him to nod, "Yes." He breathed.

Then he was dragging Loke through the backdoor, stumbling up the stairs, their lips mashed together and bodies colliding as the crashed into his room. Loke made for the bed, placing his tinted glasses onto the bedside table, before dragging his tie from his neck with a sultry slowness that made Gray's mouth go dry. He took a deep breath in, moving to lock the door, then as an afterthought he turned and secured the bathroom door as well.

Then he made his way over to the bed, hands gliding over Loke's, now naked, torso, barely suppressing a shiver as the ginger trailed kisses down his collar.

"I-I've never-," Gray sucked in a breath, vision going hazy for a moment as Loke pushed him gently into the bed, grazing Gray's crotch with his fingertips, "I've never d-done this before."

Loke froze, emerald eyes hardening for a second as he pulled back, "Not even with your ex?"

"I told you, he's straight… it's complicated." Gray sighed.

"You want to do this?" Loke questioned sternly. Gray nodded, "No, I need your full consent. I'm not doing this with a half consenting virgin, alright, it's not how I am. You fully consent to having sex with me?"

"Yes..." Gray muttered hesitantly, then with a firm nod, he spoke again, "Yes, I fully consent. Do you want that in writing?"

"Nope." Loke grinned, predatory smirk glinting on his moistened lips as he whispered, "As long as you remember this tomorrow."

Gray writhed under his sudden touch, eyes widening and breath coming out in gasps. Loke treated him well, with tender kisses and heated words, Gray lost himself into a night of pleasure, momentarily forgetting about Natsu, instead filling himself up with Loke's lips, smile and touch.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -_**

 _The Morning Aftermath_

* * *

 **A/N: Welp Gray ain't a virgin no more haha.**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been ages!**

 **Welp here it is, Loke's back! Don't worry, he won't really get in the way of Gratsu, but I can't tell you much else! Spoilers, spoilers!**

 **Please review!**

 **See you next chapter! ^,^**

 **Pretty please! Just pop something in the box below! It'll make my day!**


	10. The Morning Aftermath

**Summary** ** _: Natsu and Gray are best friends, they have been since they were young, but when they're invited to Lucy Heartfilia's party, the two boys lives are thrown into the chaos of being assumed as gays, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, Natsu and Gray decide to keep up their romantic ruse, but what happens when Gray realises... He may not be completely Faking It?_**

 **Pairings: Gray/Natsu, Lucy/Cana, Loke/Gray, slight Loke/Lucy, alight Loke/Cana, Loke/Everyone**

 **Warnings: Mild language, LGB+ couples.**

 **A/N: Okay, so you know after you've been drinking, and you wake up and you realise you're in that 'morning after' situation? Yep, well so does Gray.**

 **Get ready for _The Morning Aftermath!_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Faking it or any of the references in this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Faking It

Gray blinked blearily awake, eyes opening the tiniest bit and- _Fuck!_ He gave a loud groan, his head pounded relentlessly, his throat was like sandpaper, and he ached. _Everywhere._

He took a deep breath, eyes tight as spots danced under his eyelids. He tried again, cracking one eye open at a time, easing himself into the pain. Moaning he reached up, well, attempted to. His arms felt like led, weighty and tingling painfully. It was as if a thousand tiny needles were being stabbed over and over again, into his arms, legs, his brain, he didn't know why but it hurt, _it really hurt._ His vision was sharp and unfocused, his muscles shrieked in protest as he moved, hissing and gritting his teeth, he glanced around. The sun streamed through a crack in his curtains, and although it wasn't on him directly, the pain in his head seemed to jump at the sight of it.

More of his senses came into focus, nose crinkling as he noticed the dry trail of drool lining his jaw. He let out another low moan as a wave of nausea barrelled into his stomach. He felt like shit.

A sudden barrage of memories from the night before hit him like a train. Natsu crying as Gray confessed, hopeful and angry. Then he was drinking and eating cake with Lyon, badgering waiters for more alcohol. He raised his arm with more effort than usual, and threw it over his face.

That when he felt it, someone was next to him, sleeping soundly. Their breath hitting his cheek and puffing across his neck. Gray swallowed through the dryness in his throat and glanced to the side.

 _Loke._

He gasped as he began to remember, he'd been hurt, and angry, and just drunk enough to let go. Visions of Loke under him, kissing him, over him, panting, head thrown back - He inhaled sharply, teeth tearing into his already bruised lips as he muffled a moan. He scowled from under his arm, this wasn't the time!

Then again, he thought, he wasn't doing anything right at that moment, so he supposed a moment to recollect himself was allowed. He vaguely noted that his arm refused to move, and really he was okay with that, but he'd need his sight back at some point. He breathed out a sigh as the sick feeling in his gut clashed with the remembered pleasure from the night before.

A deafening knock from the door caused his memories to screech to a halt, and swearing under his breath, he stumbled up, nausea returning tenfold, and stomach lurching as he searched for a pair of boxers. He slipped a random pair on. A sharp pain shot through him, his ass was burning and his legs gave out on him, causing him to come crashing down to the floor. His head throbbed and split and it hurt and whoever the fuck was knocking and talking better fucking stop because his head was killing him.

He scrambled for the bathroom door, where the god awful noise was coming from, and turned the key, yanking it open.

"Gray, _fi-,"_

"You say one more fucking word." He gritted out, voice gravelly and sore, "Then you die. Painfully."

Lyon snorted, rolling his eyes as he scrunched his nose up in disgust, "You'd better thank god that mom and Silver left last night, because you look and smell like utter crap."

"I know, dammit." He scrubbed a hand over his face, eyes feeling as if they'd been gouged out and his head felt swollen and it was constantly _hammering,_ "Just please don't talk so loud."

"You need food and painkillers." Came a deep, sleep filled voice from his room, "You also probably need a shower."

"I'll say." Lyon snorted, nose wrinkling even further.

"Fuck off, I feel like death." Gray moaned, wincing pitifully and leaning against the door frame.

"Jeez, guy I've never met before, what did you do to him?" Lyon questioned, a lilt of amusement in his tone as he stared at his stepbrother.

"A lot, but the 'feels like death' thing has nothing to do with me." Loke stretched, sitting up and arching his back in a cat like way that made Gray's jaw slack, "That's called a hangover."

A low, grating whistle passed from Lyons lips as he stared at Loke appreciatively, "Wow, step-bro, how the hell did _you_ tap _that?_ I mean I'm straight and _wow."_

Gray simply shrugged, way too preoccupied with staring at Loke's sinewy back as he searched for something to wear, chuckling lightly.

"I'm Loke, by the way." Gray licked his lips, eyes darting to the other man's sex-tousled hair, barely suppressing a groan.

"Jeez, Gray, I knew you were gay, but now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Shut the fuck up, Lyon." Gray snapped, irritation spiking, "And get out of the bathroom, I need a fucking shower!"

"Yeah, and I'd make it a cold one, Gray, unless Loke is ready for another round."

Anger spiked and Gray turned to lunge, but Lyon was already gone, his door slamming with a click as howls of laughter erupted from the door.

"Fuck you, Lyon." Gray swore, not even bothering to close his door as he yanked a towel from the rack and jumped under the shower's icy torrent.

* * *

Loke had been more than nice to him, he'd been a true gentleman. He'd allowed Gray privacy to take his shower, and when he got out, handed him a glass of water and some painkillers, "Take these, it should help."

Then, as if things couldn't get any better, he'd tugged lightly on Gray's damp hair, pulling him down for a chaste kiss, before going for his own shower. Now Gray sat at the table, watching with an expression of amusement as Loke pottered around the kitchen, throwing eggs, bacon and bread into one pan, and filling another with pancakes. Lyon sat on the other side of the table, glaring at his phone.

After a few moments of seeing Lyon's scowl, Gray sighed, "What's wrong now, Lyon?"

"Stupid fucking Meredy!" He flipped his hair, "She posted a photo of her and some, some guy on Instagram! What the hell, like I know we're on a break but-,"

"Jeez stop being so melodramatic would ya?" Gray snatched the phone up and took a look, snorting at what he saw, "You don't need to worry, idiot, that's Jellal, her cousin who is dating _Erza Scarlet,_ trust me, she's not sleeping with him."

Lyon blinked for a moment, allowing a small smile to grace his lips, before scowling and snatching his phone back, "Whatever."

Plates of food were served onto the table and Gray groaned aloud at the smell. It was like all of his favorite smells mashed into one beautiful, mouthwatering feast! He glanced up in awe at Loke, who chuckled in return, nodding to Gray and sitting down himself.

"Sorry if I imposed," He smiled apologetically, "I'm used to people coming back to mine, so I usually cook for them."

Lyon gingerly took a pancake on to his plate, drizzled it with maple syrup and took a bite. His eyes instantaneously widened and he glanced up at Loke, swallowing, he said, "Jesus Chris, Gray, trust you to have sex with the hottest, most amazing cook ever." He took another bite of his pancake, "I soooo wish I was gay right now."

Gray rolled his eyes and began eating his own food, "Shit, this _is_ good." He mumbled.

Laughing, Loke plated himself some bacon and eggs, "So, Gray, this is sort of an awkward question but-,"

The kitchen door burst open and in barrelled Natsu, "Gray! Look about last night, I've thought a lot about it and-," He paused, eyeing Loke suspiciously, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Natsu! What did I just say, like not even five minutes ago! You can't just storm in!" Lucy sauntered in behind him, frowning as she berated the pink haired teen, "I doubt he even- oh, hey Gray."

"Wow, I mean I've had a lot of weird 'Morning Afters' but I think this tops them all."

"What do you mean, 'morning after'?" Natsu's tone was low and dangerous as he glared at Loke, electing nothing but a raised eyebrow from him, "And who the fuck _are_ you already?"

"Look, Natsu-,"

Gray stood up, excuses at the ready, however Loke beat him to it, "By 'morning after' I mean 'morning after some really great sex' and I'm Loke, you must be 'it's complicated', Gray mentioned you once or twice."

There was a beat of silence as the two glowered at one another, the temperature in the room seemed to rise as Natsu's temper boiled, "Gray… Please tell me he's lying."

Gray swallowed thickly, staring at the floor, "He's not lying."

Lucy stepped forwards, worry crossing her features as she spoke up, "Come on, Natsu, I think you two need some space-,"

"You slept with him?" Natsu questioned, expression unreadable, "You tell me that you've been in love with me since the day we met, and when I say I don't return your feelings, you sleep with the next guy you see?"

Natsu had raised his voice, yelling slightly and fists clenched at his sides, "Hey! It's none of your business who I sleep with!"

"Yes it is, Gray, you're my best friend!" Natsu growled, "I care if you lose your virginity to just some random guy!"

"Oh, so when you wanna have sex with Lisanna it's okay because, and I quote you're 'a fucking teenage boy' but when I actually do sleep with someone it's slutty or something?"

"Hey don't you dare put words into my mouth!" Everyone was watching on in silence as the two yelled at each other, Lucy's jaw had dropped, Lyon had frozen, fork halfway to his mouth, and Loke had taken a step back, scowling at Natsu.

"Don't I dare?" Gray whispered coldly, "Don't you dare! I can sleep with whoever I want to Natsu! I was angry, I was hurt and I was a little bit drunk, okay! So would you stop judging me?"

"You were _drunk?"_ Natsu questioned, shifting his glare back to Loke, "He was _drunk_ and you took advantage of him?"

"He didn't take advantage of me!" Gray snapped, "So just leave Loke out of it!"

"No, Gray-,"

"I think you should leave." Gray said suddenly, "I'm not ready to have this conversation with you Natsu. Lucy's right, we need space to think."

"No we don't." Natsu glared darkly at the other teen, "Whilst you were off having sex with Loke, I spent the entire night thinking about what happened. Gray you mean everything to me, you're my best friend and I want us to stay that way." Natsu took a deep breath, calming himself, before stepping out and taking Gray's hand in his own, "This, between us, whatever it is, it doesn't matter. You're the one person I can go to, the one person I love so much it would hurt if you left. You were there through so much for me, Gray, and-,"

"Can't you see what you're doing?" Gray snapped, yanking his hand back and staring painfully at Natsu, "You literally just said that you love me, and that's really not helping my case, okay? You saying things like that really just makes me fall in love with you more. Lucy's right, we've never really spent more than a couple of days apart since kindergarten, so, maybe we just stay away from each other for a while. I could go out on a few dates, maybe get you out of my system…"

Natsu swallowed thickly, eyes flickering to Loke, before nodding curtly, "Yeah, okay, if that's what you need…"

"It is." Gray smiled, pulling his best friend into a hug, "Thanks, Furnace Face."

"Sure, Ice Princess." A half smile tugged at his lips as the hotheaded teen sighed into the embrace.

* * *

"So, Mr Fullbuster," Loke grinned towards the dark haired boy, sidling closer to him as they walked, "Now that your hangover is cured, how about a first date?"

Gray paused, blinking up him, "You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yeah," A cat-like grin spread across his lips, "You're sweet and funny, and hot as hell, so why not?" His green eyes surveyed the area for a moment, "How about there?"

Gray glanced over to where Loke was pointing, and grimaced. It was the gay coffee shop Lucy had shown him, "No… That place brings out the worst in me…"

After a few minutes of walking around, Loke stepped closer again to Gray, sliding their hands together as he spotted another cafe, "How about here?"

Gray swallowed nervously, cheeks blazing at their intertwined fingers, "Uh, y-yeah, sure…"

When they were finally served with their coffee and sandwiches, Loke took a deep breath, "Well, this is a long shot for a first date but, wanna tell me the whole 'it's complicated' situation?"

Gray glanced up, eyes glancing downwards as he traced shapes into the table, "It's… A long story."

"I have time." Loke smiled, eyes glinting softly.

So, with a deep breath, Gray told his story.

* * *

 **Next time on Faking it: Fairy Style -**

 _For is the green-eyed monster_

* * *

 **(That there's a quote from Othello)**

 **A/N: Well, this is a much smaller chapter than usual, I hope you guys like! Oh and don't you worry, Natsu will come back soon! Please review!**


End file.
